Survivor Emerald Hill
by TJBambi93
Summary: 18 people, who come from all walks of life, are coming to play the game of Survivor. Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the other 17 players? Rated T for language and some mild sexual references. The Survivor has been named!
1. Episode 1 Pick A Leader

Jeff was wandering around the hills of Emerald Hill.

"These are the hills of Emerald Hill Zone. Just near the island are 18 survivors! Each separated into 2 tribes, the dark teal Grounder tribe, and the deep red Scratch tribe. They will competing against one another in challenges. In the end, only one will remain and will claim a million dollar prize. 39 days, 18 people, one survivor!"

**Grounder: Amanda, Evelyn, Heath, Jared, Kruz, Matt, Michael, Peter, and Scott**

**Scratch: Andrew, Arlando, Douglas, Joey, Kory, Marenda, Mark, Natalie, and Ryan**

(for more information on the cast read the last chapter of Survivor Green Hill)

– – – – –

The 2 tribes arrived on shore.

"_I'm looking at the other tribe, and I thought, 'Okay, we're in great shape.' They look physically weaker than us." - Heath_

"Welcome guys, and welcome to Survivor. Before we get started, both tribes need to pick out a leader. Do so, right now."

Grounder chose Scott, while Scratch picked out Andrew.

"_I've never been a leader before. Sure I may have been in the Marines before, but I try to avoid being a leader." - Scott_

"_I was jealous that my tribe picked Andrew to be leader. I know if I let him alone, he'll be the alpha male. I'm gonna make sure that doesn't happen." - Kory_

"Okay, both of you guys are going to pick which beach you want. In doing so, one tribe will get a camp where getting water is very easy, and the other will get a camp where shelter is going to be very easy to make. So, Andrew and Scott, draw a card."

He held out two cards, and Andrew and Scott picked one.

"One has a lake on the card, and the other has a house on it. Reveal."

Andrew revealed the lake card, and Scott revealed the house card. Jeff then gave both of them maps to their respective beaches.

"Okay, that's taken care of. Last thing. Right now, you are on Exile Island. Hidden on this island are 2 hidden immunity idols."

"_When I heard hidden immunity idol, I knew it was going to be a battle to get them." - Peter_

"Right now, leaders, you are going to pick one member from your own tribe to stay behind on Exile Island. They will return at the immunity challenge."

Andrew picked Mark.

Scott picked Jared.

"Mark, Jared, here are your first clues to the idol. Good luck. Have a fun 39 days guys."

– – – – –

Grounder Day 1

The Grounder tribe rowed into their beach.

"Wow!" exclaimed Kruz, "It's a cave."

"_Our shelter happens to be underneath a huge section of ground, so it resembles a cave. I'm really happy about that." - Kruz_

"Well thats good." sighed Matt happily, "But where might the water be?"

"I think Evelyn and Peter went out to find it." replied Kruz.

Meanwhile, Peter and Evelyn had tracked through the jungle for well over 30 minutes. They didn't even know where they were no more.

"Okay," said Peter, "No water here."

Evelyn sighed.

"I guess it must not be on our island."

"_Me and Evelyn looked forever for the water. We never found it!" - Peter_

Back at camp, Amanda and Michael were trying to make fire.

"I hope Jared is having fun." said Amanda.

Michael shrugged, "Meh, I hope so to, but he is an easy first target."

Amanda looked at him oddly, "Why?"

"Well, see, he can find that idol if he wanted to. Or he can align with that Mark guy. Those are good enough reasons to take him out."

"_Michael made a judgment that Jared should go home first. We don't even know the guy very much." - Amanda_

– – – – –

Scratch Day 1

The Scratch tribe rowed into their camp.

Kory clapped, "Wooo! Great job guys! Let's crack down."

Everyone was eager to work, following Andrew's orders. Andrew wasn't the type to bark out orders, as he was very supportive.

Kory, Douglas, and Arlando went out to find water.

"Listen first tribal council we lose, Andrew's out." demanded Kory.

Douglas nodded, but Arlando was confused, "Why?"

Kory bonked at his head, "Earth to Arlando. Leaders never last long. Remember Marcus?"

"_Kory came out of the blue and said Andrew needed to go. I don't know." - Arlando_

"_I want to be the alpha male. Andrew is taking that role. He needs to go." - Kory_

Meanwhile Joey was building the shelter, when Ryan came up to him.

"Yo!" said Joey, "Find the water?"

Ryan nodded, "Look in front of you."

Joey did so, and then noticed a beautiful waterfall.

"Holy #%$%! That's awesome!" said a very happy Joey.

Joey stopped working on the shelter and divebombed into the waterfall.

"GERONIMO!"

Natalie, Andrew, and Marenda came up to the waterfall.

"Oh my god!" sighed Marenda, "It's so beautiful."

"_We have a very easy to find water source. I'm so glad Andrew picked out the right card!" - Marenda_

– – – – –

Exile Island

Jared and Mark walked into the hut.

"Looks like the one in Green Hill. Couldn't the producers come up with something better?" asked Jared to no one in particular.

Mark ignored him and read the clue to himself.

"_This idol is important. I have a feeling that they want me out. So, by finding an idol, it might save me." - Mark_

Jared looked at Mark, and licked his lips, "Wheres the clue?"

Mark threw it at Jared.

"That was pleasant." muttered Jared.

"_Mark might've been rude to me today. But I know he loves me. (smiles cheesily.)" - Jared_

"This clue seems so simple." said Jared to the cameraman, "I'll find it easily."

– – – – –

Grounder Day 2

Scott, Kruz, and Michael woke up to see water dripping from above their makeshift cave.

"Mike! Grab a pot or something." yelled Kruz.

Michael grabbed their cooking pot and started to fill it up.

"_We haven't found our water supply. I'm pissed about that. I'm thinking later today myself and Heath are going to go find it." - Kruz_

"You want me to, like, set up our fire?" asked Scott.

Michael nodded, and Scott started to dig into the ground.

"_I've learned how to make an easy fire when I was in boy scouts. It's really easy." - Scott_

But when Scott was digging, the bottom of his hole collapsed.

"Woah. Guys, come here." called Scott.

"_When Scott dug into the ground, the whole floor of his hole collapsed." - Michael_

They called Matt over, who had a flashlight as his luxury item.

Matt peered into the deep hole.

"Excuse me, Scott," asked Matt, "Do you see water down there?"

Kruz looked up, "Seriously?"

He ran over, grabbed Matt's flashlight, and looked into the hole.

"Holy crap, there's water underneath our camp." laughed Kruz.

"_Thanks to Scott, he accidentally found us our water source. This is so great!" - Kruz_

– – – – –

Scratch Day 2

Andrew was bit annoyed.

"_Joey never finished our shelter, and all of us got soaked." - Andrew_

After everyone got up, Joey got ready to finish the shelter with Marenda and Natalie.

2 hours passed, and the shelter was done, but Natalie didn't do squat.

"Natalie, did you help at all?" asked Joey.

"I don't remember. Did I?" she chuckled.

"_Natalie is very lazy. The only good thing about her is all that sex appeal she has." - Joey_

Natalie laughed to herself.

"_My goal in this game is to rally up the women. Vote off the men one by one. I've gotten Marenda on my side, and now, we need at least two guys." - Natalie_

Meanwhile Kory returned to Arlando and Douglas after shaking hands with Joey and Ryan.

"We've got a 5-strong alliance, as both Joey and Ryan are willing to join us. Now we need to sway Andrew onto our side, and convince him he's safe."

Douglas smirked and Arlando chuckled, "Your ready to play, huh?"

Kory nodded, "Yeah, dawg."

"_Kory knows what he's doing. I hope he and I are final 2." - Douglas_

"_Kory is going to have a hard time trying to get that role of Alpha Male. I mean, myself, Joey, and Ryan all want that role. He's going have to go through all of us." - Arlando_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for todays immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"Let's first bring in Jared and Mark from Exile Island."

Both Jared and Mark returned to their tribes.

"OK, for today's challenge, both tribes will pick 5 people to run this obstacle course. 1 person will go underneath a mud crawl, and pass the flint off to 2 people, who will solve a slide puzzle, and then after it is solved, they'll pass the flint off to 1 person who will cross a very narrow balance beam. They'll pass flint off to the last person, who will make a fire. First fire lit, wins immunity."

Jeff reveals a immunity idol, which looks like the Master Emerald on top of a podium.

"Let's get started."

Grounder

Mud Crawl: Jared

Slide Puzzle: Matt and Peter

Balance Beam: Evelyn

Making Fire: Kruz

Scratch

Mud Crawl: Joey

Slide Puzzle: Andrew and Marenda

Balance Beam: Douglas

Making Fire: Mark

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Jared and Joey both surged into the mud, and really burrowed through it.

"Slide Puzzle can start now! Please note that it is a difficult puzzle."

Peter and Matt just weren't lucky at all. They couldn't operate well together, as the stakes were high. Andrew and Marenda remained calm, and solved their puzzle.

"Go Douglas!"

Douglas ran through the balance beam like it was nothing, and still Matt and Peter were having trouble on the puzzle.

"Step it up you two. Mark's making the fire!"

By the time Peter could see the light, it was too late.

"SCRATCH WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Scratch hugged eachother and cheered.

"Congrats you guys, no tribal council tonight. But for Grounder, someone will be the first person voted out. See you at tribal."

– – – – –

Grounder Day 3

Kruz wasn't happy with the lost at all.

"_To lose the first challenge. It's like saying, 'Sorry you suck.' It pissed me off." - Kruz_

Heath and Kruz were talking.

"Man, what the hell happened with Matt and Peter?" asked Heath.

Kruz shrugged, "I don't know. But which one is going?"

"I say Matt, as Peter seems to be more likable than Matt. To me at least."

"_Tonight, Matt's going home. Unless something else happens, then Matt is not going." - Heath_

Jared and Amanda talked a lot.

"Are you gay?" asked Amanda.

Jared shook his head, "No. I am straight. I may act gay, but it doesn't mean anything."

Amanda smiled, "Well, anyway. I came to talk to you about tonight."

Jared smirked, "I'm all ears baby."

Amanda laughed, "Haha. Well, Michael wants you out. He thinks you've found the idol or established a bond with Mark."

"Oh we have made a bond." smiled Jared, "A sexual bond."

This made Amanda laugh more.

"_Oh my god. Jared is so funny. I love him all ready. I don't care if he can't be trusted or if he's weak. I'm keeping him around for the laughs." - Amanda_

Jared stopped laughing and acted serious, "But in all seriousness, we didn't make an alliance, nor did I find the idol."

Amanda nodded.

Meanwhile, Michael was talking to Kruz and Scott.

"I'm all for Jared leaving tonight." said Michael.

Kruz shrugged, "Not for me. I'd rather want Matt out."

"We can get Matt out next time. Think about Jared having the idol." reminded Michael.

"_Michael does have a point. If Jared has the idol, it's best that he leaves." - Scott_

Scott yawned, "I don't care. As long as it isn't one of us, I'll write down whomever."

"_This might be interesting tonight." - Kruz_

– – – – –

The Grounder Tribe entered tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab one and dip it in the fire. Fire represents your life in this game. If your torch is gone, so are you."

Everyone sat down.

"So, how have the first 3 days been for you, Michael?" asked Jeff.

"Rough. We never even found our water until yesterday. I couldn't believe that our water source is buried underneath our camp." replied Michael.

"Jared, do you feel safe tonight?" asked Jeff.

"You know what? I should be. I might have been a pedophile, but I still think they'll keep me around for laughs." replied Jared.

Amanda smiled.

"Peter, how do you vote?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting for someone I can't trust a bit. Trust is a big factor for me. If I can't trust you. Why should you stay?" replied Peter.

"Kruz, are you in the middle." asked Jeff.

Kruz thought for a while.

"Nah. I'm not." replied Kruz.

"Amanda, will this vote make a difference?" asked Jeff.

"It should. It'll make us happy." replied Amanda.

"OK, it's time to vote, Amanda, your up."

– – –

Jared's Vote: Stop whacking off in the corner of our shelter you loon. (laughs) (Michael)

Kruz's Vote: Watch what you say, fool. (?)

Michael's Vote: I can't trust a word outta your mouth. (Jared)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jared. (Jared smirked.)

Michael. One vote, Michael, one vote Jared. (Michael nodded.)

Michael. Two votes Michael, one vote Jared. (Michael shook his head.)

…

…

Jared. Tied two votes each.

…

Jared. Three votes Jared, two votes Michael.

…

Jared. Four votes Jared. (Jared was laughing to himself, muttering "Wow.")

First person voted out of Survivor Emerald Hill, Jared. 5 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

"I've been tricked, by a fool" laughed Jared as he gave off his torch to Jeff.

"Jared, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Jared hugged Jeff goodbye, and said to the others, "I love you guys!" and with that he left.

"Well, I think his downfall was his profession, I think. Being a pedophile isn't easy. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Jared – Heath, Michael, Evelyn, Peter, Matt, Scott, and Kruz

Michael – Amanda and Jared


	2. Episode 2 Pledged Allegiance

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_18 Americans began the adventure of a lifetime, in the Emerald Hills. Already divided into 2 tribes, Grounder and Scratch._

_The Grounders had a cave for their shelter, while the Scratches had a waterfall nearby their camp. But both camps had a different disadvantage._

_At Grounder, the issue was water. Hardly any water hole existed around their camp, but when Scott and Kruz discovered a body of water underneath the ground, their morale boosted._

_At Scratch, Andrew perked up as a natural leader, and was also seen as a threat by Kory. Kory wanted his role of Leader, and alpha male. He made a strong 5-man alliance with Douglas, Arlando, Ryan, and Joey._

_At the immunity challenge, Matt and Peter slowed the Grounders down, and Scratch won the first challenge._

_Immediately Matt was a target, until Michael rallied for Jared to go, for possibly having a hidden immunity idol. At tribal council, Jared revealed his past as a pedophile, which sealed his fate. Jared was the first person voted out of the tribe. 17 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Grounder: Amanda, Evelyn, Heath, Kruz, Matt, Michael, Peter, and Scott**

**Scratch: Andrew, Arlando, Douglas, Joey, Kory, Marenda, Mark, Natalie, and Ryan**

– – – – –

Grounder Day 4

Heath came into camp shaking his head.

"I don't know about you guys," he said out loud, "But I didn't want to hang around a pedophile, even if he isn't one anymore."

Michael nodded, "I agree."

"_Jared was quite pervy, so I'm glad he's gone. I am a bit worried about my 2 votes at tribal. I wonder who else voted me." - Michael_

Meanwhile Kruz and Amanda chatted.

"I wanted Jared around because he was funny." said Amanda.

"I understand why. But he should be stronger now." replied Kruz.

"_Kruz is a very nice guy. He reminds me of my ex-boyfriend." - Amanda_

Kruz gave Amanda a hug, "Just come to me if your head is on the chopping block."

"_Hmmm, maybe manipulating men will be easier than I thought." - Amanda_

– – – – –

Scratch Day 4

Andrew and Kory were working together to make fire.

"So you good with us?" asked Kory.

Andrew nodded, "Yeah. But maybe we should get 2 more with us."

"_Getting Andrew to trust me will be big in my gameplan. Once he trusts me, he'll vote out whom I want out. After this whole game is over, Will Rose, I'm taking that King spot. (Smiles)" - Kory_

"Douglas and Arlando have sworn loyalty to me," replied Kory, "We have 4 now."

"_I'm in a 4 strong alliance with Kory, Douglas, and Arlando. Now we need to decide on who should go first." - Andrew_

"So who goes first?" asked Andrew.

Kory thought for a minute, "Perhaps either Marenda or Mark. Maybe even Natalie. I still need to choose."

"Maybe Natalie, I guess." suggested Andrew.

Kory nodded, "Maybe."

Meanwhile Ryan and Joey were talking to Douglas.

"_This might be a bit too early, but I'm thinking long term. If myself, Joey, Arlando, Kory, and Douglas make Final 5, then I need to find a way to get me and Joey in the Top 2." - Ryan_

"So, you want me in the Final 3 with you two?" asked Douglas.

Ryan nodded, "Yeah, me and Joey are feeling like we're gonna go 4th or 5th."

Douglas shrugged, "I haven't figured that out though. Anything can happen you two."

"_I think Ryan and Joey are paranoid about the final 5. Who knows if they'll make it anyway." - Douglas_

– – – – –

"Come on in Scratch!"

The tribe entered the challenge area.

"Bring in Grounder tribe, Jared voted out last tribal council."

Mark smirked, not surprised.

"Guys ready for todays reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"OK, for today's challenge, 4 people will participate. You will, one at a time, cross a narrow balance beam, crossing over your own tribemates. Once all 4 are at the finish, you win reward."

Jeff reveals blankets and pillows.

"Should keep you warm at night. So let's get started."

Grounder picked Amanda, Evelyn, Matt, and Scott.

Scratch picked Douglas, Marenda, Mark, and Natalie.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Both Amanda and Douglas easily get past their first tribemember. However Douglas had trouble passing Mark, as Mark was a bit unstable holding Douglas, keeping him from falling. They were still having trouble when Amanda crossed the finish line.

Evelyn was up next, and she went past Matt easily, just when Douglas got around Mark. But Evelyn had problems with Scott, and Douglas passed the finish line.

Marenda moved on next, passing Mark with ease, just as Evelyn crossed the finish line.

Matt was up next, and by the time Marenda crossed the finish line, it was too late.

"Scott makes one last move, GROUNDER WINS REWARD!"

All of Grounder cheered and hugged.

Jeff handed the blankets and pillows off to Amanda and Heath.

"Good job you guys. See you at the next challenge."

– – – – –

Scratch Day 5

Kory simply acted as though the loss wasn't important.

"_Reward challenges piss me off. Why do we even have them? It's immunity that we want; not some stupid comfort." - Kory_

Meanwhile, Mark and Andrew were hanging out by the shelter.

"How's the idol search going?" asked Andrew to Mark.

Mark shrugged, "I don't know. I really didn't look around."

Andrew nodded.

"_I trust Andrew a lot. He is the perfect leader, and competitor for our tribe. He seems to be a perfect ally too." - Mark_

"Say, Andrew." asked Mark.

"Hmm?" replied Andrew.

"Wanna team up? I trust you, and I will never write your name down if you do."

Andrew though for a minute.

"_Kory has already promised me something this big. But Mark seems pretty loyal." - Andrew_

"Well, I'll let you in our alliance with Kory, Douglas, and Arlando," said Andrew, "We need a 5th anyway."

Mark's eyes lit up, "Seriously. You trust those 3?"

Andrew shrugged, "I guess so. They pledged allegiance to me. But they could be just using me."

"_Kory has been going around telling people that he can trust him. Believe me, he's come to me, saying he'll never write my name down." - Mark_

"I wouldn't trust Kory very much." said Mark, and then he left to swim.

Andrew sighed.

– – – – –

Grounder Day 5

Kruz stretched, "Ooooh. That was nice."

"_We were actually warm last night. I'm thankful we won the blankets and pillows." - Kruz_

Scott yawned, "Best night of sleep yet."

Michael and Matt walked over to their makeshift watering hole that Scott dug few days ago.

"Here's the thing Farmer," said Michael, "I'm looking for people who will not write my name down."

Matt looked at Michael, "I swear I won't write your name down. I don't think you should go early."

"_I'm wanting to make an alliance with 3 people, and form a big union. Making the Final 4 would be easy after that." - Michael_

"Then I swear the same to you Matt." replied Michael, shaking his hand.

"Ok, so," started Matt, "Who else might join us?"

Michael shrugged, "I don't know. Probably maybe Peter. Or Evelyn."

"_Myself and Michael have made an alliance to the Final 4 with two other people. Who they are, is a mystery to me. But I hope they're two good candidates." - Matt_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for todays immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity."

Kruz handed it back.

"OK, for today's challenge, both tribes will elect a leader to lead 3 blindfolded tribemates through individual puzzles. One puzzle will involve solving a 3D cube. Another will be a slide puzzle. Once all 3 puzzles are completed, you win immunity. One thing, leaders, you are not to help your tribemates do the puzzle, just lead them."

Everyone nodded.

"By the way, (holds up a note) We have a note to read after the challenge."

Grounder

Leader: Kruz

Puzzles in Order: Matt, Heath, Peter

Scratch

Leader: Andrew

Puzzles in Order: Ryan, Douglas, Kory

"Survivors ready? GO!"

The 3D puzzle was first. Ryan had an easier time picking up the large pieces, unlike Matt, who had to drag them. However, Kruz's quick thinking helped save time, and both puzzles finished at the same time.

"Go Heath and Douglas!" called Jeff.

This puzzle was a lock puzzle, as they had to put in the right code to unlock the box, and hold up the flag. Kruz carefully directed Heath, while Douglas had difficulty in following orders. Heath finished his combo first.

"Peter can start on the last puzzle!"

Andrew, fully aware of the combo now, gave Douglas a combo of 24, 41, 3. It unlocked the box, and Douglas held up the red flag.

"Go Kory! Try to catch up!" called Jeff.

Peter was listening to Kruz's orders to solve the slide puzzle. Because of the time wasted, Peter had an advantage over Kory. Eventually, one puzzle has completed first.

…

…

…

"PETER'S DONE FIRST! GROUNDER WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of the Grounders hugged Kruz and Peter.

"Ok Grounder, you win the immunity. Now you need to send someone off to Exile Island. Who might that be?"

"Mark"

"OK, Mark come over here. Read the note."

"The winning tribe has sent you off to Exile Island. Now, choose a member of the winning tribe to join the losing tribe at tribal council." read Mark.

"This will occur at every tribal immunity challenge. So, Mark, whose going?"

…

…

…

…

…

"...Heath."

"Okay, Heath. You'll go to Scratch's tribal council. You'll go to camp with them, and if you survive tonight, you'll head back to your own camp. See you there."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 5

Mark grabbed his second clue and slept inside the shelter.

"_The idol right now, is worthless to me, as I don't have a frigging clue on where it is." - Mark_

– – – – –

Scratch Day 6

Kory was laughing at Mark's decision.

"_Mark sent us Heath, in hopes we vote him off, maybe. But tonight, poor Andrew is going to get blindsided tonight." - Kory_

"So," asked Douglas, "Heath tonight?"

Kory shook his head, "Nah. I've said it from the get-go. Andrew first. No matter what. He's going to get blindsided tonight."

"_I've never really made an alliance with Andrew. I just fooled him into believing me. I'mma be the alpha male now." - Kory_

Heath and Arlando were talking.

"Yo, sup," greeted Arlando, "Have time to talk?"

"Sure." nodded Heath.

Arlando sighed, 'Well, you may not believe me, but, your safe tonight."

"Yeah, bro," nodded Heath, "I don't buy that for a second."

"Well, do. Kory wants Andrew out."

Heath nearly had a panic attack, "What! That's just gonna make you guys just as weak. If I were one of y'all I would take out Marenda or Natalie."

Arlando shrugged, "What can we do, though?"

"I really don't care what you do tonight dude, as long as it ain't me I'm good with whoever."

"_Kory wants Andrew out, but I'm going to wait on that for a while. It's way too early right now. I don't care if Kory hates me for it or not." - Arlando_

"Vote Marenda tonight." said Arlando.

"_Man. This tribe is full of strategists. I can't deal with them. I want to go home back to Grounder, dawgs." - Heath_

– – – – –

The Scratch Tribe entered tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab one and dip it in the fire. Fire represents your life in this game. If your torch is gone, so are you."

Everyone sat down.

"For the exception of Heath, welcome to tribal council for the first time. Kory, is tonight's vote critical?" asked Jeff.

"Hell yeah, Jeff. If my vote doesn't go home tonight. I'm gonna be angry." replied Kory.

Arlando looked at Douglas, and very quietly mouthed "Vote Marenda. I can care less about his reaction".

Douglas nodded, unsure.

"Andrew, worried at all tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Hard question Jeff. I don't really know. Rumors have spread from some tribemates, some may just be paranoia. I may not be safe, or maybe I am safe." replied Andrew.

"Marenda, what do you contribute to the tribe?" asked Jeff.

"I do majority of the chores. Some of these people do not work very much. They rather sleep or play around." replied Marenda.

"Arlando, are some people not pulling their weight?" asked Jeff.

"Oh yeah. I'm not gonna name anybody, but, yeah." replied Arlando.

"Joey, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Taking out the weak tonight. Best for the team, you know." replied Joey.

Kory looked at Joey, confused.

"OK, it's time to vote, Andrew, your up."

– – –

Arlando's Vote: I would like a strong team, sorry. (Marenda)

Douglas' Vote: New plan in store, good luck. (Marenda)

Heath's Vote: I honestly don't care what happens. But if you do go home, I'm sorry for your tribe. (Andrew)

Kory's Vote: Hello Alpha Male position. (Andrew)

Joey's Vote: Nothing personal, dawg. Gotta do whats best for my group. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Marenda. (Marenda nodded.)

Andrew. One vote Andrew, one vote Marenda.

Marenda. Two votes Marenda, one vote Andrew.

Andrew. Tied two votes each. (Kory smirked.)

…

…

Andrew. Three votes Andrew, two votes Marenda. (Andrew raised his eyebrows.)

…

Andrew. That's four votes Andrew. (Heath muttered, "Wow." Andrew remained shocked.)

…

…

…

…

...Marenda. Three votes Marenda, four votes Andrew. (Now it was Kory who was shocked.)

Marenda. Tied four votes each. One vote left.

…

…

Second person voted out of Survivor Emerald Hill...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Marenda. 5 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Kory shook his head in anger, while Natalie watched her ally bring up her torch.

"Marenda, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Marenda waved goodbye and left.

"Look's like your strategy wasn't to eliminate the other tribe one by one. But if you keep up this losing streak, the Grounders may enter the merge with the advantage. Heath you can return back to your own camp, and the rest of you can head back. Good night."

– – – – –

Andrew – Marenda, Natalie, Heath, and Kory.

Marenda – Ryan, Arlando, Douglas, Andrew, and Joey.

I viewed the poll, and I made my final decision.

Green Hill Contestants going into All Stars : Will, Curtis, Ben, Eric, Junior, and Anthony.

(I didn't bring back Marcus because I was afraid that some people may not remember him, except maybe my most loyal readers.)

New poll, this time choose 4 SEGA All Stars contestants you would like to see return for All Stars. There are plenty of them to go around, but only 6 can go into All Stars, choose wisely.


	3. Episode 3 No Google To Help

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Kruz and Amanda got close, and Amanda made her move on Kruz, leading them into an alliance. Meanwhile, Michael and Matt made an alliance._

_At Scratch, Kory manipulated Andrew into thinking he was in an alliance with him, Douglas, and Arlando._

_Meanwhile, Ryan and Joey made a Final 3 deal with Douglas, concerned that they would be the next two to go when it comes down to 5._

_The Grounders came back with revenge, winning both reward and immunity. They sent Mark to Exile Island, and in a twist, Mark sent Heath to take up his spot at tonights tribal council._

_Despite having Heath as a lamb to the slaughter, Kory felt like tonight would be the perfect night to blindside Andrew. However, Arlando didn't want to lose more challenges, and so he orchestrated a plan to eliminate Marenda, for she was weak._

_In the end, Arlando's plan worked, as Ryan, Andrew, and Joey joined him in voting Marenda out. 16 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Grounder: Amanda, Evelyn, Heath, Kruz, Matt, Michael, Peter, and Scott**

**Scratch: Andrew, Arlando, Douglas, Joey, Kory, Mark, Natalie, and Ryan**

– – – – –

Scratch Night 6

Kory came back to camp pissed off.

"_Why did my alliance get rid of Marenda, when we could have taken Andrew out? Oh my god...I am seriously in trouble now." - Kory_

Andrew was more surprised.

"_I was a bit suspicious over last night. I got 4 votes. So, I wonder who's been trying to vote me out. My alliance will take them out." - Andrew_

Kory confronted Arlando.

"I heard you, you know." said Kory to Arlando.

"So what, dude," defended Arlando, "If we had kept Marenda, we will lose more challenges!"

"Yeah. But do you think I care?"

Arlando shook his head, "Probably not."

"_I'm beginning to see something. I'm not in full control of my alliance. Arlando is. I need to get Arlando out of power. By doing so, he goes home." - Kory_

Kory went on over to Douglas, next.

"Arlando's out next."

Douglas looked at Kory weirdly, "Why? Did he piss you off?"

Kory shook his head, "No, he lied to me. And he also used your vote to get Marenda out."

"_I knew Kory was going to be mad about the whole deal, but not like this. He wants Arlando out." - Douglas_

"Might as well." Douglas said, giving up.

Meanwhile Mark (who just came back from Exile) and Joey were watching all it happen.

"Man, I knew Kory would do this one day." muttered Mark.

"How so?" asked Joey.

"Kory has like, what, 7 alliances with 7 people, including myself."

Joey looked at Mark, "Really?"

Mark nodded.

"_Kory has more than one alliance hm? I'm going to research this, but I don't have Google to help." - Joey_

– – – – –

Grounder Day 7

Heath returned to camp, and went straight to Kruz.

"Sup, bro?" greeted Heath, "I've got news."

Kruz gave Heath a nod, "Really, reveal."

"_I wanted to tell Kruz some major things that went on over at Scratch, just so we can use it against them." - Heath_

"Well, they wanted Andrew out. But majority of them took out that Marenda chick."

Kruz was surprised, "Seriously? Why take out your strongest player?"

Heath shook his head, "Who knows, but we can use it against them, and tell Andrew."

"_Heath and I should pair up with Amanda. We'd be unstoppable. Also drag in Andrew, after telling him whats been going on behind the scenes of Scratch." - Kruz_

Meanwhile, Michael and Peter were talking.

"Would you and Evelyn be willing to join my alliance?" asked Michael.

"Who's in it?" asked Peter.

"Just myself and Matt."

"_Michael came to me with an alliance with him and Matt. He also wants Evelyn in. I think she'll be up for it. So I agreed." - Peter_

"Alright, Michael. I think us 4 will be a great group." and with that Peter shook Michael's hand.

"_Myself, Farmer, Evelyn, and Peter are in an alliance. I hope we can take control of the game." - Michael_

– – – – –

"Come on in Grounder!"

The tribe entered the challenge area.

"Bring in Scratch tribe, Marenda voted out last tribal council."

No one was surprised.

"Guys ready for todays challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Grounder."

Evelyn returned it to Jeff.

"OK, for today's challenge, you are playing for reward and immunity. However, both tribes are going to tribal council tonight. Both tribes will vote someone out. Both tribes will also send one person from the other tribe to Exile Island. Now for the challenge; 5 members of your tribe will try to get through 3 gates, each one varying of design. First tribe to get through each gate and cross the finish line win 2 things."

He reveals fishing gear.

"Nice and easy food source. Also, winning tribe will compete for individual immunity. One person will be safe from your tribal council."

Scratch chose Arlando, Ryan, Kory, Joey, and Andrew.

Grounder chose Michael, Kruz, Heath, Scott, and Peter.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

The first gate that came was a very big destructible gate. Basically they had to break it down. Scratch's big strong guys; Arlando, Joey, and Kory, charge through the gate like rams, leaving Grounder in the dust.

Grounder was having trouble breaking down the big gate, and thus fell behind quickly.

The second gate was a lock combination. Figure out the combination, and unlock the gate. Andrew and Joey took turns trying to unlock the gate. This took long, and Grounder caught up to them. Peter was the only one trying to unlock the gate.

Eventually Scratch got through the gate, and were now on their last gate. For this one, they had to design long extendable sticks, in order to reach a key from outside the gate. Andrew made a sturdy one, and with that he retrieved the key. When Grounder got to their last gate, it was too late.

"SCRATCH WINS REWARD AND A SHOT AT IMMUNITY!"

All of Scratch hugged eachother and cheered.

"OK Scratch, you win reward. Now, it's time to try out for immunity. You each have 5 ladder rungs that make up a stairway. However, each rung are very slightly different from one another, which makes this challenge difficult."

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Each Scratch member was trying their best to decipher each and every rung they had. Kory and Joey, however, took the challenge in stride, each one believing they were safe. Andrew, Douglas, and Mark got the hang of it quickly, but weren't sharp on putting the rungs in place. It soon came down to Arlando and Natalie. Natalie was very determined not to lose, thinking she was next. Arlando also felt vulnerable, and did his best. In the end, one person made it to the top.

…

…

…

…

"ARLANDO WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Arlando.

Jeff gave Arlando the necklace.

"Good job Arlando. Now, here's the rub. You will not go back to Scratch. You will spend the day at Grounder."

Arlando joined the Grounder tribe.

"It's not forever, though. You have a big decision to make. Which member do you want to give your immunity to? You have all day to think about it. Before we leave. Both tribes need to pick which member of the other tribe is going to exile."

Grounder picked Andrew.

Scratch picked Heath.

"OK, Heath and Andrew, head on out to Exile Island. For everyone else, tribal council awaits. Scratch goes first, then Grounder follows. See you tonight."

– – – – –

Exile Island

Andrew and Heath both collected their clues and set off down the beach.

"Yo. You got a minute?" asked Heath to Andrew.

Andrew shrugged, "I guess."

"_I told Andrew that Kory's alliance wanted him out. He should watch himself." - Heath_

"Listen, your safe if you come with me and Kruz once we get together."

Andrew shook Heath's hand.

"_I should of listened to Mark. If I did, I wouldn't be in this mess." - Andrew_

– – – – –

Grounder Day 7

Arlando was impressed with the camp.

"_I thought our camp was great. But the Grounder's camp, that defines great. They have a watering hole right under their beds, they have a cave for a shelter. Plus they are really organized." - Arlando_

Immediately Amanda and Arlando went for a walk. They were talking about what's been going on in Grounder.

"So I didn't want Jared to leave, so I just voted Michael." laughed Amanda.

Arlando nodded, "I see. Does he know that?"

Amanda shrugged, "Who knows."

"_Right now, Kruz and I haven't decided on who we're sending home tonight. But I hope whoever that is does go home instead of someone else." - Amanda_

So, to stir up trouble, Arlando went to Michael.

"Did you know that Amanda voted against you?" asked Arlando.

Michael raised an eyebrow, but didn't look at Arlando, "She did?"

"_So when we voted Jared out, Amanda wrote my name down. Why? Probably because she thinks I'm weak, maybe. Even though I'm not. (laughs)" - Michael_

"Listen, man," said Michael, "Just give that immunity to someone who isn't on the block. I think you'll gain friends that way."

Arlando nodded and walked off.

"_I don't know what to do tonight." - Arlando_

Meanwhile, Kruz was talking to Scott.

"Yo, Scott. I think you can help me out?"

"How so?" asked Scott.

"I think tonight, Peter should go home. I just don't want to go up against him in the finals, cause I think he'll win."

Scott shrugged, "Maybe. I don't really care."

Kruz nodded, "So, will you help me out?"

Scott nodded, "I guess."

Kruz nodded and left.

"_I hope they are making a good move." - Scott_

But then, Matt went to Scott.

"We would like you to help us out in voting out Amanda, as Michael wants her out."

Scott looked at him, "Why?"

Matt shrugged, "I don't really know. I think she voted for him at our last tribal council."

"_Right now, I would like to try to get Scott on our side, just to ensure votes." - Matt_

"I guess. I'm in." and Scott shook Matt's hand.

"_I'm in the middle, I guess. Farmer wants me to eliminate Amanda. Kruz wants me to eliminate Peter. There will be surprises tonight." - Scott_

– – – – –

Scratch Day 7

Natalie and Mark were off by themselves.

"I'm guessing it's gonna be one of us?" asked Mark.

Natalie nodded, "Seems that way."

"_I don't want to go home. I'm here to play a game. I may not be able to get the women anymore, but maybe the men will fall before me. (smiles sweetly)" - Natalie_

"Say Mark," said Natalie, "I have an idea."

"Hmm?"

"You know how pissed Kory was at Arlando right?"

Mark nodded.

"Well, let's trick Kory into believing that Joey is against him or something."

Mark's eyes lit up, "You know what? That might just work."

"_I want Joey out, because he's just way too strong, and besides it'll break up Kory's main group of friends." - Natalie_

So, Mark went up to Kory.

"I know I'm next right?" asked Mark.

Kory nodded, "Sorry bro."

"I understand, but what of Joey?"

Kory looked at Mark, "What do you mean?"

"I hear that he's gunning for your elimination with Ryan and Douglas."

"_I remember hearing a conversation between Joey and Douglas. I don't remember what they were talking about, but I'm sure it was about blindsiding Kory." - Mark_

"Really?" said Kory.

"_So now Joey's after my butt. That's it. It was going to be Arlando. Then it switched to Mark after Arlando won immunity. But now, it's going to be Joey. Man, my mind can't be made up." - Kory_

"But we need to think," said Mark, "Are you really risking voting out one of the strongest players?"

Kory nodded, "Doesn't matter, we're strong enough."

Mark shrugged.

So, Kory went to Douglas.

"Plans changed."

Douglas rolled his eyes, "Again?"

Kory nodded, "To Joey."

Douglas felt like the world had stopped, "What?"

"He's trying to get me out."

"_Man, Kory. Kory. Kory. If the smallest rumor about him arises, he snaps. My god, I could say something, and then I'm up on the block." - Douglas_

"Alright, I guess." and Douglas shook Kory's hand.

"_I don't know I should still stick with Kory anymore or not. I'm probably asking for it." - Douglas_

Kory was talking to Ryan and Joey.

"So it's Mark?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah," nodded Kory, "I hate to do it, but I want to keep winning."

Joey clapped his hands once, "OK that's it then. Alright Mark goes."

"_Mark is gone tonight. Cool. I'm happy." - Joey_

– – – – –

The Scratch tribe entered tribal council.

"Welcome back guys. Let's bring in Arlando, returning from Grounder."

Arlando came in with his torch.

"Alright, let's get started. Mark, are you worried tonight." asked Jeff.

"I would like to say no, but knowing that I've been a target since Day 1, might as well say yes." replied Mark.

"Arlando, Have you decided on who's going to get that immunity?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah. I've gotten advice on who to give it too, as well. I hope it isn't bad." replied Arlando.

"Natalie, are you confident that you will get what you want tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Yes. I am. These men are falling for me. I love it." replied Natalie.

The men laugh.

"Joey, who do you think is helping carrying the team through the challenges?" asked Jeff.

"Myself and Arlando. If either of us weren't here, then this tribe would suck. Big time." replied Joey.

"OK, it's time to vote. Arlando, your up."

– – –

Joey's Vote: Sorry my friend, you just landed in the wrong side of the numbers. (Mark)

Kory's Vote: Never stab me in the back. (Joey)

Douglas' Vote: This is my idea. Don't hate. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Mark.

Mark. Two votes Mark.

Mark. That three votes Mark. (Natalie held her breath. Mark was now worried.)

…

…

…

…

Joey. One vote Joey. (Joey nodded. Arlando was a bit confused.)

Joey. Two votes Joey, three votes Mark. (Joey nodded again, believing those two votes were Mark and Natalie's)

…

…

Joey. Tied three votes each, one vote left. (Joey now was shocked at his name being written by one of his alliance members.)

Third person voted out of Survivor Emerald Hill...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Joey. That's enough votes. You need to hand me your torch.

Joey shook his head, "Whatever man. You guys suck." He patted Arlando and Ryan on their backs.

"Joey, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Joey stared at Kory for a minute, and then he walked off.

"One of the strongest has been blindsided. Wonder if that was a good move or not. Guys can head back to camp. Arlando stay here on the jury side, and listen in on Grounder's tribal."

– – – – –

The Grounders entered the tribal council.

"Welcome back! Farmer, is the game getting ugly?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah. Especially after the twist that involved Heath. Game will get ugly, and it hasn't barely begun yet." replied Matt.

"Amanda, is this tribe getting weaker or is the Scratch tribe getting stronger?" asked Jeff.

"Not sure how to answer that question, but in all honesty, I think we are the strong ones." replied Amanda.

"Michael, you agree with Amanda?" asked Jeff.

"No. Scratch has all the strong members such as Joey and Arlando. I think we should lose to them a lot more often." replied Michael.

"Evelyn, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting for someone who might make us weaker, so once that person is gone, we can start winning." replied Evelyn.

"OK, it's time to vote, Arlando, you need to give up your immunity."

Arlando stood up, and handed immunity to Kruz.

"I gave it to him, because I heard that he wasn't being voted out tonight." said Arlando.

Arlando then left back to camp.

"It's time to vote, Peter, your up."

– – –

Kruz's Vote: Sorry, Peter, I just don't want you up in the Top 2. (Peter)

Michael's Vote: I can't believe you voted me over that pervert. (Amanda)

Scott's Vote: (Doesn't say a word.) (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Peter. (Peter raised an eyebrow.)

Amanda. One vote Amanda, one vote Peter.

Peter. Two votes Peter, one vote Amanda. (Michael got a bit worried.)

…

…

Amanda. Tied at two votes each.

…

…

Amanda. Three votes Amanda, two votes Peter. (Kruz put his head down.)

Fourth person voted out of Survivor Emerald Hill, Amanda. 4 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Amanda sighed, and hugged Kruz goodbye, "Have fun you guys."

"Amanda, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the torch.

"Time for you to go."

Amanda blew a kiss to everyone and left.

"Looks like the tribe is more together then the Scratches, that's for sure. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Scratch**

Joey – Natalie, Mark, Douglas, and Kory.

Mark – Ryan, Arlando, and Joey.

**Grounder**

Amanda – Michael, Evelyn, Peter, Matt, and Scott.

Peter – Amanda and Kruz.


	4. Episode 4 I Think I Can Trust You

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Kory confronted Arlando for voting out Marenda instead of Andrew. Kory's next plan was to get Arlando out of the way, thinking that Arlando was in control._

_Joey later found out about Kory's many secret alliances from Mark, and he got suspicious._

_At Grounder, Kruz let Heath into his alliance with Amanda, and they were ready to take control of the game. Meanwhile Michael got Peter and Evelyn into his alliance with Farmer._

_At the reward challenge, the tribes learned that both tribes would attend tribal council, and both tribes had to vote someone out. Scratch won reward and got a shot at individual immunity, in which Arlando pulled out a victory, saving him from the vote. Both tribes sent a member to Exile Island; Andrew and Heath._

_At Exile Island, Heath told Andrew about what Arlando told him. Andrew then became suspicious of Kory._

_Arlando then got to visit the Grounder's camp, and decide on who to give off immunity to. He immediately stirred up chaos by telling Michael that Amanda voted against him at the first tribal council; which then threw Amanda on the chopping block._

_Meanwhile Kruz targeted Peter, and in order to gain numbers, he asked Scott to join him. Scott was unsure, giving him a 'I don't care.' response. Later, Farmer then also asked the same of Scott._

_At Scratch, both Mark and Natalie were on the chopping block, until Natalie came up with an idea to trick Kory into taking Joey out. Kory believed it, and forced the vote onto Joey instead of their intended target; Mark._

_At their tribal council, Kory got his way when Joey was blindsided by his tribe. When it came time for Grounder's tribal, Arlando gave immunity off to Kruz, and Scott voted with Michael's bloc and Amanda was the next to go. 14 are left, who will be voted out tonight?_

**Grounder: Evelyn, Heath, Kruz, Matt 'Farmer', Michael, Peter, and Scott**

**Scratch: Andrew, Arlando, Douglas, Kory, Mark, Natalie, and Ryan**

– – – – –

Grounder Day 8

Heath nodded when he saw his tribe return.

"_Amanda's gone. I believe she was in our alliance. So that sucks. But, hopefully myself and Kruz can find the hidden immunity idol." - Heath_

"Listen dude, here is the clue," said Heath to Kruz, and he handed him the first clue to the hidden immunity idol.

Kruz smiled, "Thanks bro." He fist-pounded him.

"_Thanks to Heath, we might actually get the hidden immunity idol, but we have to keep this a secret to everyone. We might be able to sway votes from the Scratch tribe once we switch or merge or whatever." - Kruz_

"If we lose the immunity challenge," noted Heath, "We have to persuade the Scratches to take one of us to Exile, which shouldn't be a problem."

Kruz nodded, "I agree dude."

Meanwhile Peter and Evelyn were around the campfire.

"Are you sure we can trust both Michael and Matt?" asked Evelyn.

Peter shrugged, "I hope so, otherwise we have to go to Scott for help."

"_Evelyn is getting concerned that we can't trust Matt or Michael. Maybe Matt we could trust, but Michael seems sneaky." - Peter_

"Just let me know if you plan to jump ship." smiled Evelyn, which Peter returned a smile.

"_I'm playing just like my brother did in his two seasons. But he got screwed over the first time. It's getting really hard. Junior how did you do it?" - Evelyn_

– – – – –

Scratch Day 8

Andrew was not surprised to see Joey gone.

"_Kory is a snake and a bully. He wanted Joey out as he was a threat. Now, it's time to get Kory out." - Andrew_

Andrew talked to Arlando.

"You know, man," said Andrew, "I'm getting worried about Kory."

Arlando nodded, "I know man! Kory betrayed me by not telling me the plan to oust Joey. He even told me that I had to go home next!"

"_Kory is not the badass I thought he was. He's trying to get me out. I'm beginning to think that he wants to be the alpha male. Well, he's gonna have to go through a lot of people to get that position." - Arlando_

Andrew shook his head, "Well he's gone if we lose."

"Problem is," noted Arlando, "Douglas is still on his side. He's very loyal to Kory."

"Well, we need to convince Douglas otherwise." stated Andrew.

Meanwhile, Ryan and Kory were having an argument.

"Well, well, well Ryan." laughed Kory.

Ryan rolled his eyes, "You sure have a lot of balls to vote out our strongest player. Wait, it's not even that! It's that you voted out one of our **_alliance members_**!"

Kory shook his head, "Listen Ryan, I'll keep you around, if you do not ever try to take me out. Or even overthrow me! You got that?"

With that Kory stormed off.

"_Kory, you think you have all the power in the world. Well, we'll find out later. You seemed to have pissed off me, Andrew, and Arlando. So I don't see you lasting longer then you think you do." - Ryan_

– – – – –

"Come on in Guys!"

The tribe entered the challenge area.

"Take a look at both tribes, Joey and Amanda voted out."

Grounder was surprised to see Joey gone, while Amanda's boot wasn't a shock.

"Guys ready for todays reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"OK, for today's challenge, you will choose 4 people to match pairs of items. There are 7 pairs out in the field. First tribe to find at least 4 pairs wins reward."

Jeff looked behind him and called out, "Come on in!"

A big black man strolled out of the jungle, revealing himself to be Nicholas Daily; of Survivor Green Hill.

"For those who don't know, this is Big Nick. He came in 11th place in Survivor Green Hill. He was well known for catching fish, and cleaning them. Scratch, you have fishing gear, if you are confused on how to use them, Nick can teach you. For Grounder, you will also win the fishing gear you didn't win. Worth playing for?"

Everyone agreed.

Grounder chose Matt, Evelyn, Scott, and Peter.

Scratch chose Andrew, Mark, Ryan, and Arlando.

"Ok let's get started. Grounder won the coin toss, Farmer is up first."

Farmer got no match.

Andrew got no match.

Evelyn got a pair of hockey sticks.

Evelyn didn't get another match.

Mark got a pair of belts.

Mark didn't get another match.

Scott got a pair of leaves.

Scott got yet another pair; a pair of pots.

Scott didn't get another pair.

Ryan got a pair of basketballs.

Ryan didn't get another pair.

Peter went out next, and...

…

…

…

…

Jeff: Peter finds a pair of baseball bats for Grounder, thats the fourth pair. GROUNDER WINS REWARD!

All of the Grounders hugged eachother.

"OK Big Nick, come on over."

Nick joined the Grounders, and with him he carried the fishing gear that Grounder also won.

"From Day 9 to the next immunity challenge, Nick will help you learn to catch fish easily. Nothing for Scratch, see you tomorrow."

– – – – –

Grounder Day 9

Nick arrived at the Grounder's camp site.

"Yo! Big Nick!" greeted Heath, "Welcome to Camp Grounder!"

Nick gave off a peace sign, and then handed several Grounder tribemembers fishing rods or spears.

"_Well, Nick, one of my favorite contestants from Survivor Green Hill, has arrived at our beach. I'm excited because I want to be the provider for my tribe." - Heath_

"Ok," said Nick, "You guys got a boat or whatever?"

Matt nodded, and pointed over behind Kruz.

Nick nodded, and with Heath's help, the tribe was out in the water.

Nick grabbed one of the spears, and dived down into the water. 1 minute later, Nick returned with 5 red snappers, all on the same spear, and it resembled a shish kabob.

Cheers were heard, "Awesome catch, man!" cheered Kruz.

"_I can't believe we didn't see more of this in Survivor Green Hill. Nick is really good at catching fish." - Kruz_

Nick then handed the spear to Heath, "You try now. Find the fish you want, and then POP the spear into him."

Heath nodded, and back-flipped into the ocean. He returned with a very small fish. Both Nick and Kruz laughed.

"Oh wow! Haha!" laughed Kruz.

Heath was also trying to uphold his laughter, "Shut up."

– – – – –

Scratch Day 9

Andrew was talking with Natalie and Mark.

"I can guaranteed you both," stated Andrew, "That Arlando and Ryan are ready to get Kory off right now."

Natalie nodded, "Yeah. Kory dug his own grave as it was."

"_I'm happy that this whole game got turned around. So early too. But I'm glad it was early. Kory would have gotten by easier." - Natalie_

"The only concern is Douglas?" asked Mark.

Andrew nodded, "Douglas is still loyal to Kory, but Ryan I hope will try to sway him away."

"_My game plan has changed, I need to get rid of Kory before he finds out about my new alliance." - Andrew_

Meanwhile, like Andrew stated, Ryan was talking with Douglas.

"Listen Doug," said Ryan, "Can you honestly trust Kory anymore?"

Douglas shrugged, "I guess. I mean don't you?"

Ryan shook his head, "No! Little sneaky bastard voted out Joey."

"_Kory is similar to that Russell Hantz dude I've heard about. Both of them are snakes, and will get you out if you go against them." - Ryan_

"Listen, I'm thinking if you do not go with us, then your next to go." threatened Ryan.

Douglas sighed.

"_I don't know what to do." - Douglas_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Everyone arrived at the challenge area.

"How did Nick's visit come along Grounder?"

"It was excellent, and I think we are ready to fish." replied Kruz.

"Guys ready for todays immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"OK, for today's challenge, you will choose one person to be your leader. 3 other people will be putting a puzzle together, where you need to line up the names of the Emerald Hill contestants. The order has been predetermined. The catch is, only the leader has access to the correct version of the puzzle. The leader needs to swim over to a platform containing the correct order. First tribe to correctly solve the puzzle, wins immunity."

Grounder's leader was Kruz, and Scott, Peter, and Evelyn were helping him.

Scratch's leader was Kory, and Douglas, Natalie, and Arlando were helping him.

CORRECT ORDER

Row 1: AMANDA DOUGLAS MARK NATALIE ANDREW JARED

Row 2: MICHAEL HEATH SCOTT MARENDA RYAN MATT

Row 3: EVELYN JOEY KORY KRUZ ARLANDO PETER

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Kory and Kruz dived into the lake, and they swam over to their platform, and began to study the puzzle. Kruz left a bit early, while Kory stayed for awhile. Kruz and Kory arrived back at the puzzle, and began barking out orders to their tribemates. Kory was really working hard to ensure that his tribe won the challenge, which made Andrew a bit worried that Kory found out about his plan.

Kruz thought he had it correct.

Row 1: AMANDA DOUGLAS MARK RYAN ANDREW JARED

Row 2: MICHAEL HEATH SCOTT MARENDA NATALIE MATT

Row 3: EVELYN JOEY KORY KRUZ ARLANDO PETER

"Incorrect. Keep going."

Kruz went back into the water back to the platform. Kory eventually thought he had it.

Row 1: AMANDA DOUGLAS PETER NATALIE ANDREW JARED

Row 2: MARK HEATH SCOTT MARENDA RYAN KRUZ

Row 3: EVELYN JOEY KORY MATT ARLANDO MICHAEL

"Incorrect. Keep going."

Kory groaned and ran back into the water. Kruz returned with a refreshed memory. He ordered his tribemates to swap out such and such pieces around, while Kory was out refreshing his memory.

Kruz thought he had it again.

Row 1: AMANDA DOUGLAS MARK RYAN ANDREW JARED

Row 2: MICHAEL HEATH ARLANDO MARENDA NATALIE MATT

Row 3: EVELYN JOEY KORY KRUZ SCOTT PETER

"Still incorrect."

Kruz cursed and returned to the waters. Kory returned and continued to bark out orders to his teammates. But Kory kept mixing up two pieces, he ran back into the water, without even asking if he had what he had correct. With this Kruz returned and told his teammates the correct puzzle.

Kruz called it out.

Row 1: AMANDA DOUGLAS MARK NATALIE ANDREW JARED

Row 2: MICHAEL HEATH SCOTT MARENDA RYAN MATT

Row 3: EVELYN JOEY KORY KRUZ ARLANDO PETER

"KRUZ IS RIGHT! GROUNDER WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Grounder hugged Kruz and cheered.

"Ok Grounder, whose going to Exile Island?"

"Ryan."

"OK Ryan, off to Exile Island you go. But, of course, whose gonna take your spot at tribal tonight?"

Ryan thought for a minute, "Farmer."

"Ok, Farmer, your joining Scratch at tribal council tonight. See you guys there tonight."

– – – – –

Exile Island

Ryan snorted on his way to Exile, "I doubt Farmer is going, it's Kory guaranteed."

Ryan collected his clue, but held onto it.

"_I'm gonna share it with Arlando and Douglas. This might get Douglas on my side, hopefully." - Ryan_

– – – – –

Scratch Day 10

Matt slumped on the way to the Scratch camp.

"_I'm having a bad feeling about this. I'm next, I can feel it. Darn it! (slams fist on leg.)" - Matt._

Andrew went up to Matt and told him what was going on.

"Listen, your not going anywhere tonight. In fact, we need your vote."

Matt's eyes widened, "Go on?"

"Well, we need to get Kory out tonight," stated Andrew, "He's getting way outta hand."

"_We need Matt's vote, if he votes Kory, there's no chance for Kory to survive any further." - Andrew_

Matt nodded, "Might as well, I don't know you well, but I feel like I can trust you."

Andrew shook his hand, "You should." and he smiled.

"_I'm glad that I'm safe tonight, but I'm still a bit concerned." - Matt_

Meanwhile Kory told Douglas the plan.

"Arlando tonight. If we don't, he's going to be in power for the rest of the game."

Douglas nodded.

Kory then told Andrew, "Arlando tonight."

Andrew nodded, "Cool, but are you sure it's a smart move?"

Kory nodded, "Oh yeah. He's getting power-happy."

"_Arlando...power-happy? I think you, Kory, are more power-happy." - Andrew_

Meanwhile off to the side, Mark and Natalie were watching it happen.

"Tonight is going to be interesting..." laughed Mark.

"_I'm gonna throw a party in my head if the plan works." - Mark._

– – – – –

The Scratch tribe entered tribal council.

"Welcome back to your third tribal council. Mark, are you concerned at all, because you got 3 votes last time." asked Jeff.

"Nah. Tonight things might go my way. I'm sorry, but I'm happy." replied Mark.

"Arlando, you seemed pretty shocked last time, as your strongest member Joey was gone. What if tonight, it's your night?" asked Jeff.

"Please don't give them ideas Jeff. But, yeah, it could be my night tonight. I'd hate it, but I have to grow to accept it. As well as these guys." replied Arlando.

"Farmer, coming over from the other tribe, are you in the hot-seat?" asked Jeff.

"I've been told I'm not. But I should never assume things. That might bite me bad later." replied Matt.

"Andrew, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting out a threat." replied Andrew.

Kory smirked.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Farmer, your up."

– – –

Arlando's Vote: Kory, paybacks a bitch. (Kory)

Kory's Vote: You think have power? Wait until tonight. Then I'll be laughing. (Arlando)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Kory. (He gave a little chuckle.)

Arlando. One vote Arlando, one vote Kory.

Arlando. Two votes Arlando, one vote Kory. (Arlando rolled his eyes.)

…

…

…

Kory. Tied two votes Kory, two votes Arlando.

…

…

Kory. Three votes Kory, two votes Arlando. (Kory was now gaping.)

Fifth person voted out of Survivor Emerald Hill, Kory. 4 is enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Kory, now pissed, said nothing to anybody, and just handed his torch to Jeff.

"Kory, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the flame.

"It's time for you to go."

Kory just left.

"Well, looks like a unified vote, finally. Let's hope to try to keep this tribe unified, or else I'll see you here soon. Grab your torches and head on back. Farmer, you can head back to Grounder."

– – – – –

Arlando – Douglas and Kory

Kory – Natalie, Mark, Arlando, Matt, and Andrew

I decided to make a 4th season before all stars, you guys get to choose.

Survivor Anime, where 4 tribes containing 4 people each from my favorite animes compete.

Or

Survivor Midtown, where 16 people from the game Twisted Metal Black compete.

After that season, I'll make all stars. By the way, I've decided on a date for the finale of Emerald Hill...the Fourth of July. :D


	5. Episode 5 A Shift In Power

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Heath gave clues to the hidden immunity idol to Kruz, and the two of them hoped to find the idol._

_At Scratch, both Andrew and Arlando were ready to get Kory off, but the only concern was Douglas; would he flop to them, or stick with Kory?_

_Grounder won a reward, which contained help from Green Hill contestant Nick Daily._

_Back at camp, Nick showed the Grounders how to fish and how to spearfish. The Grounders now held a big advantage over Scratch._

_Back at Scratch, Ryan tried to get Douglas to jump ship, to the point of threatening to vote him off after Kory. But still, Douglas seemed unsure._

_At the immunity challenge, Kruz led the Grounders to a victory. Sending Ryan to Exile Island, and Farmer took his spot at Scratch._

_Before tribal council, Kory was convinced that Arlando was the next to go, despite Farmer being a potential scape-goat. Little did he know, he was being targeted._

_At tribal council, a new shift in power was born, and Kory was overthrown. 13 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Grounder: Evelyn, Heath, Kruz, Matt 'Farmer', Michael, Peter, and Scott**

**Scratch: Andrew, Arlando, Douglas, Mark, Natalie, and Ryan**

– – – – –

Scratch Day 11

Ryan returned to camp, carrying a wrapped piece of paper with him.

"_I'm gonna give the clue to Andrew and Arlando; in order to form a new power. Since Kory's gone, it'll be my time to run the game." - Ryan_

Andrew and Arlando followed Ryan into the jungle, and Ryan showed them the clue.

"Thanks Ryan!" thanked Andrew.

Ryan nodded, "With a pleasure. Should I show Douglas?"

"_Douglas did stick with Kory last night, but right now, it's in our best interest to get Douglas on our side, mainly so that he doesn't flop to the Grounders." - Andrew_

"I think we should," said Andrew, "Couldn't hurt."

Arlando snorted, "He'll flop anyway, man. Let's just get him out."

"_Douglas voted against me, so I doubt he'll go with us. Maybe not, he might. But never trust your instincts." - Arlando_

"Well anyway guys," said Ryan, "It's time we take over the game. Us three to the end."

Arlando and Andrew both nodded, and handshaked Ryan.

"_Good. That's done with. Now we need to think about getting Douglas on our side." - Ryan_

Later, Mark returned with tree mail.

"Guys! We've got mail!" called Mark.

Arlando ran up, "What is it? Read it!"

"We need to choose a leader. Just one." replied Mark.

Arlando patted Andrew's back, "You can do it right?"

Andrew shrugged, "I guess. Alright. I'm the leader."

"_I hope this isn't a bad move for me." - Andrew_

– – – – –

Grounder Day 11

Scott and Peter were reading the tree mail by themselves.

"We need a leader, but who'll step up?" asked Scott.

Peter shrugged, "Kruz or Heath, at the like."

Scott nodded, "Yeah."

"_We've got treemail, saying to choose a leader, just like we did on Day 1. Scott was our leader then, but he refused this time. So..." - Peter_

"Leader?" asked Heath after Peter and Scott returned with the treemail, "I don't believe we have one."

Kruz scoffed, "I'll do it. Sorry Scott if you wanted it."

Scott shrugged, "I don't care, I didn't even want it anyway."

"_Scott declined, so I stepped up to be the leader. Man, I pray to God that this isn't a bad move." - Kruz_

– – – – –

"Come on in Grounder!"

The tribe entered the challenge area.

"Let's bring in Scratch, Kory voted out last tribal council."

Heath smirked.

"Before today's challenge, I have a question. How many of you like the twist of sending someone to Exile Island, and then they choose someone to take their spot at their tribe's tribal council?"

Everyone shook their head.

"Ok then. Kruz and Andrew, come forward."

The two of them did so.

"Alright, if you don't want to do this twist anymore. I want you guys, to drop your buffs."

Everyone was shocked, but they did as they were told.

"Kruz and Andrew were selected by you guys, to divide the tribes."

Jeff pointed at them.

"You need to make a decision, which one of you will divide the tribes? Whoever doesn't will pick their tribe to join."

Kruz and Andrew discussed it, and then Kruz raised his hand.

"Kruz, you will pick the tribes. Alternating 2 picks between both the Grounders and the Scratches. Start with the Scratches and then you know the drill."

"Arlando."

Arlando moved onto the first blank mat.

"Now choose another Scratch to join the other blank mat."

"Ryan."

Ryan groaned as he moved to the 2nd mat.

"Now pick Grounder members."

"Heath."

Heath joined with Arlando.

"Scott."

Scott shrugged and moved over to the 2nd mat with Ryan.

"Back to the Scratches."

"Natalie."

Natalie smiled and joined with Heath and Arlando.

"Douglas."

Douglas nodded and joined Ryan and Scott.

"Two Grounders." repeated Jeff.

"Peter."

Peter joined Heath, Natalie, and Arlando.

"Evelyn."

Peter frowned as Evelyn joined up with Ryan, Scott, and Douglas.

"Mark is left alone, give him a spot."

"I'll put Mark with Heath, Natalie, Peter, and Arlando."

"Now choose between Farmer and Michael to join the other mat."

"Hm... Farmer."

Matt cheered silently and jumped over to the 2nd mat.

Michael shrugged.

"Ok, Andrew, pick your tribe."

Andrew pointed over at Arlando, Heath, Natalie, Peter, and Mark.

Jeff started handing out new buffs to the new tribes.

"That leaves us with you Michael. This time, it's your choice. Which camp do you want to be at?"

"I'll go with the Grounder's. Home sweet home."

Jeff handed Michael a teal buff, and Michael rejoined the Grounder tribe.

"Good luck with your new tribes, and see you later for an immunity challenge."

**Grounder: Douglas, Evelyn, Kruz, Matt 'Farmer', Michael, Ryan, and Scott**

**Scratch: Andrew, Arlando, Heath, Mark, Natalie, and Peter**

– – – – –

Scratch Day 11

Both Heath and Peter were worried walking into a new camp.

"_I'm away from my alliance now. So, I might be in trouble now. If one of my alliance was here, I might stand a fighting chance." - Peter_

Heath shrugged, "Well, Peter. All I can say is. Say hello to the loser's lodge if we lose."

Peter rolled his eyes, "We need to find a crack some where in this tribe."

"_I'll take whatever it takes in order to win this game. If it means lie, I'll lie. It's just a stupid game." - Heath_

Meanwhile, Arlando and Andrew discussed their new tribe members.

"If we lose, Heath's valuable in many ways. Peter isn't," Arlando told Andrew, "So, if we want to get back to Ryan, we need to persuade Heath to be on our side."

"_Game changed. Ryan moved over to Grounder. Just great, but still, we Scratches have the numbers, but the game might change." - Andrew_

"Yeah, let's do that." and both Andrew and Arlando walked off to see Heath.

Meanwhile Peter was talking with Mark and Natalie.

"I understand that you guys are on the chopping block," said Natalie, "Right?"

Peter nodded, "Yes, unfortunately."

"Me and Mark could help you and Heath out." persuaded Natalie.

Peter's eyes lightened up, "Really?"

Mark nodded, "Yeah, Arlando is a big threat, and he needs to go home. If you join us, we'll take you to the Top 4."

"_This is a big offer, I have to talk to Heath about it." - Peter_

– – – – –

Grounder Day 11

Ryan was walking to his new camp a bit worried.

"_Without my new alliance with me, I'll need to form a brand new alliance in order to return to them. But first, nows a good time to get Douglas back on my side." - Ryan_

Ryan gave Douglas the clue to the hidden immunity idol, "I really need you back, to become my ally again. As well as Andrew's and Arlando's."

Douglas looked at Ryan, "Seriously, your trusting me to help you find the hidden immunity idol?"

Ryan nodded, "Oh yeah. Maybe both of the idols if possible. That would make us so powerful."

"_I think that's the worse idea anyone could have. Sharing clues with the wrong person could %$#% you up big time. That's why if I find the idol, he's not getting it." - Douglas_

Meanwhile Matt and Michael were talking.

"By standard," started Matt, "We have Evelyn still with us. Peter on the other hand, he might not come back to us. Whether he gets voted off, or he ditches us."

"_Myself and Farmer need to come up with a plan to regain control. We still have Evelyn. But who else is worthy of joining me? Kruz? Ryan? Scott? Douglas? I don't trust any one of them. But, I have to for one of them." - Michael_

"Who should replace Peter for now?" asked Michael.

Matt shrugged, "Possibly Scott. He's the only one I can see going with us."

"_I think we should of gotten Scott on our side before. Now's the perfect time. If we don't? Let's just say that I and Michael will be the next two to go." - Matt_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Everyone arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for todays immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Grounder."

Scott handed it back.

"OK, for today's challenge, you will divide your team into 3 pairs of two. Two of those pairs will run into the jungle to untie pieces to an outrigger canoe. Once all the pieces have been collected, you will work together to build the outrigger canoe, then two people will row out into the lake, retrieve a flag, and return to the finish. First tribe back wins immunity."

Grounder

Collecting Pieces: (Evelyn, Douglas) (Farmer, Michael)

Rowing the Boat: (Kruz, Scott)

Scratch

Collecting Pieces: (Natalie, Mark) (Andrew, Peter)

Rowing the Boat: (Heath, Arlando)

"Survivor's ready? GO!"

Evelyn, Douglas, Natalie, and Mark ran into the jungle, untieing pieces to the outrigger canoe. Evelyn was having difficulty untieing several pieces, to which Douglas helped her out. But Natalie and Mark were finished first, and they headed back.

"Natalie and Mark are back! Andrew and Peter are going out to collect the canoe itself!"

Peter and Andrew took their time, no rush. But this led to Evelyn and Douglas making it back.

"Farmer and Michael are now out, going after the canoe!"

Matt and Michael made up for lost time, but Andrew finished untieing the last knot, and he and Peter were off to their mat.

"Start building your boat Scratch!"

Matt and Michael were on their tails.

"Both teams are now building their outriggers!"

The Scratches cleared first, and Arlando and Heath paddled out into the lake. Shortly following them were Kruz and Scott for Grounder.

But Kruz was not used to rowing a boat, and both he and Scott faltered out in the water. Because of this, Scratch made it back first.

"SCRATCH WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Scratch hugged eachother and cheered!

"Okay Scratch, whose going to Exile Island?"

"Kruz"

"Alright Kruz, Exile Island awaits."

Kruz smiled at the Scratches, but mainly Heath.

"Well, Grounder. Tribal council tonight. Sixth person voted out tonight. See you there."

– – – – –

Exile Island

Kruz got his second clue to the idol. (He got one from Heath from before.)

"_I hope to find this idol, I'll set a new record." - Kruz_

The second clue told him to search among the pine trees. His first clue stated that it was inside something.

"It must be inside a tree." Kruz concluded.

Kruz searched around each and every tree, and then...

…

…

…

…

...He came across the idol. He picked it out of the tree, and then he smiled at the cameraman, "Too easy."

"_Yes! I'm officially the third person to ever find the hidden immunity idol. I hope to use it wisely." - Kruz_

– – – – –

Grounder Day 12

Matt and Michael were faced with a dilemma.

"We have to vote Evelyn out tonight. She's our weakest link." noted Matt.

Michael shrugged, "Yeah. But think about Peter, if he finds out, then he'll no longer side with us."

Matt shook his head, "That doesn't matter, we have Scott right? We need to get either Ryan or Douglas with us to vote with us."

Michael nodded and got up, "I'm gonna tell Ryan."

Michael went off into the woods.

"_As much as I like Evelyn, she's our weakest link. Personally I don't care what Peter will think. I just want to win the challenges. Sounds selfish, right? Well, it's not." - Matt_

Meanwhile, Evelyn and Douglas were talking.

"I feel like, I'm the next to go," sighed Evelyn, "I messed it up for us."

Douglas shrugged, "Who knows, maybe it'll come out good for us."

Just then Ryan walked in.

"Listen up you two," started Ryan, "Evelyn, Michael and Farmer are after you."

Evelyn was shocked, "But why?"

"It's because your not our strongest member." said Ryan, sadly.

Evelyn sighed.

"But do not panic," said Ryan quickly, "I have a backup plan."

"_There will be some shocked faces tonight. I can guaranteed that." - Ryan_

– – – – –

The Scratch tribe entered tribal council.

"Welcome to your first tribal, as a new tribe. Michael, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I hate to say it, but our weakest member. I just wanna say this, I'm gonna miss that person too." replied Michael, sadly.

Evelyn smiled just a tad, if not a lot.

"Evelyn, do you think that's you? Are you the weakest?" asked Jeff.

"Yes. I mean I nearly messed up on the untieing today, so yeah, I am the weakest, actually." replied Evelyn.

"Scott, do you feel in trouble?" asked Jeff.

Scott stared at Jeff for a minute.

"No." replied Scott.

"Ok. It is time to vote, Scott, your up."

– – –

Douglas' Vote: This is vote goes for you because no one would expect it. (?)

Evelyn's Vote: So sorry! (?)

Matt's Vote: Love her to death, but she needs to go so that we can win challenges. (Evelyn)

Michael's Vote: Going along with Farmer's plan. (Evelyn)

Ryan's Vote: ...Silence becomes intriguing after a while. (chuckles) (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Evelyn. (Evelyn smiled.)

Evelyn. Two votes Evelyn.

Evelyn. Thats three votes Evelyn. (Evelyn knew it was her for sure now.)

…

…

…

…

…

…

Scott. One vote Scott. (Matt's eyes went O.O. Scott, though, remained emotionless.)

Scott. Two votes Scott, three votes Evelyn. One vote left.

…

…

…

…

…

...Sixth person voted out of Survivor Emerald Hill, Evelyn. 4 is enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Evelyn smiled, and hugged both Matt and Michael goodbye, both of them saying "Sorry."

"Evelyn, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the flame.

"It's time for you to go."

Evelyn waved goodbye to the others and left.

"Even though this is the Grounder tribe, an original Grounder went home. Maybe tribe lines aren't important right now. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Evelyn – Michael, Ryan, Matt, and Scott.

Scott – Evelyn and Douglas.

Well, this is ironic. Both Junior and Evelyn were voted off after a tribal switch. And they're both siblings. :/

One more note. I'm not going to be posting these on Fanfiction anymore unless you guys start reviewing again. Why? Cause I see no point in posting something that will not be read.

Review, and see a new chapter on Sunday or Monday.

Also new poll available.


	6. Episode 6 Foolish Decision Or Wise Move

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Ryan made a pact with Andrew and Arlando after giving them clues to the hidden immunity idol. Ryan was still considering taking Douglas with him._

_At what was supposed to be a challenge, both Kruz and Andrew had to re-pick tribes. After all the switching around, Ryan and Douglas were moved to Grounder, and Heath and Peter were moved to Scratch._

_Immediately both Peter and Heath felt on edge with their new tribe, but when Andrew and Arlando replaced Ryan with Heath in their alliance, Heath felt more at home._

_At Grounder, despite losing Peter over to the Scratches, both Michael and Farmer had to find a replacement for a while. They decided on taking Scott with them. Meanwhile Ryan gave clues to Douglas regarding the hidden immunity idol._

_The new Scratches proved to be better then before, claiming immunity for the first since the beginning. They sent Kruz to Exile Island._

_At Exile Island, Kruz found the hidden immunity idol. He planned to find a way to tell Heath about it._

_Before tribal council, Farmer decided that strength outweighed loyalty, and he targeted Evelyn. Michael was a bit concerned over Peter's reaction to his ally being voted out. Farmer said he didn't care, because as far as he's concerned, Peter wasn't coming back to them._

_However, Ryan got wind of their plan and got Evelyn and Douglas to try to blindside Scott. However, at tribal council, Ryan changed his vote fearing a tie, and Evelyn was the next to go. 12 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Grounder: Douglas, Kruz, Matt 'Farmer', Michael, Ryan, and Scott**

**Scratch: Andrew, Arlando, Heath, Mark, Natalie, and Peter**

– – – – –

Grounder Day 13

Kruz was smiling to himself after he returned to camp.

"_I can't trust anybody with this idol. Only I and Heath should have access to this idol. I need to find a way to tell him." - Kruz_

Douglas and Ryan were talking in a corner.

"So, you tell us to vote Scott out, and yet you vote out Evelyn?" said Douglas.

Ryan shrugged, "Would you like to draw a rock? I didn't, so I voted Evelyn."

"_Ryan voted Evelyn, after he told me and Evelyn to vote Scott. Why did you do that? Who on God's green Earth would say something, and then go back on it, especially if it's your idea!" - Douglas_

"Well," reminded Ryan, "We have to know this, Farmer and Michael are in charge of this tribe. Guaranteed that we're next to go."

Douglas muttered, "Probably you first."

"_Douglas and I are in deep $#%%. If we lose again, chances are that one of us is going home." - Douglas_

– – – – –

Scratch Day 13

Peter was talking to Heath.

"This is a great opportunity for us," said Peter regarding the deal Mark and Natalie gave him, "if we want to go back to our Grounder tribe mates."

Heath sighed, "Well, my friend, then we have problems. See, Andrew and Arlando gave me a similar deal."

Peter's eyes widened, "Really? Wow."

"_Me and Heath are in the middle, one side wants to take out the other side, and vice versa. Me and Heath need to decide on a good group of 2." - Peter_

Heath nodded, "I say Arlando and Andrew, just because their stronger then Natalie or Mark."

Peter shrugged, "Well, let me know who to side with, Heath."

Peter went off to collect fire wood.

"_Problem with Peter is that, I think Arlando and Andrew want to take him out; weaken the Grounder numbers. Cause right now, it's 6-6 in terms of old Scratches and old Grounders. I think they want to eliminate them one by one." - Heath_

– – – – –

"Come on in Scratch!"

The tribe arrived at the challenge area.

"Let's bring in the Grounder tribe. Evelyn voted out last tribal council."

Peter was shocked and mad. Other then him, no one else was surprised.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded. Kruz silently looked over at Heath, and quietly got his attention. Heath looked over and saw his idol. Heath nodded and smiled. But someone, only one, saw this exchange.

"OK, for today's challenge, you will battle one-on-one against someone from the other tribe. Using heavily-weighted bags, you will attempt to knock your opponent off the platform into the mud. First tribe to 4 wins, wins reward."

Jeff reveals a huge plate of ribs and steaks.

"Big reward, also going with this, is a bunch of eggs and spices."

"First round, Arlando vs. Kruz. Survivor's ready? GO!"

Arlando went on full surge, and Kruz did a backflip when Arlando charged forward. However, Arlando did not fall off. Instead, Arlando caught Kruz off-guard and knocked him off.

"Arlando scores for Scratch! We are at 1-0."

"Next round, Heath vs. Ryan. Survivor's ready? GO!"

This was no challenge, Heath took Ryan out in several charges.

"Heath scores for Scratch! We are at 2-0."

"Next round, Michael vs Andrew. Survivor's ready? GO!"

Andrew thought this would be an easy battle, seeing as though Michael looked slim and skinny. However, he was caught off-guard by Michael's quick maneuvers and rather strong charges.

"Michael scores for Grounder! We are at 2-1."

"Next round, Peter vs. Scott. Survivor's ready? GO!"

Scott, being trained as a U.S. Marines troop, was able to dodge Peter's charges and Scott knocked him off easily.

"Scott scores for Grounder! We are tied 2-2."

"Next round, Mark vs Douglas. Survivor's ready? GO!"

Both stared at one another for several seconds, then Douglas yelled out some African chant, and charged at Mark. Mark swiftly dodged Douglas, and Douglas went head first into the mud.

"Mark scores for Scratch! We are at 3-2."

"Next round, Natalie vs Farmer. Natalie can win it right here for Scratch. Survivor's ready? GO!"

It was a definite battle right here. Matt was fighting to win for his tribe, and Natalie was fighting for her own usefulness. Both were on the physically weaker side of their own tribes. In the end, one fell into the mud.

…

…

…

…

"FARMER FALLS IN! NATALIE WINS REWARD FOR SCRATCH!"

Everyone hugged Natalie and cheered.

"Congrats to you guys. Here's your reward, take it and eat it. For you guys at Grounder, nothing for today. See you tomorrow for immunity."

– – – – –

Scratch Day 14

"Okay dudes," said Heath happily, "This is the best reward EVER!"

Arlando high-fived Heath, "Yeah man! We need some meat to kick some Grounder ass!"

"_I'm happy we won reward. But, I'm also happy that Kruz found the hidden immunity idol. That I'm happy about, now we can control this game, hopefully." - Heath_

Andrew cooked all the meat and scrambled each and every egg.

Each of the survivors spiced up their own steak, and then ate it peacefully.

"This is awesome!" cheered Natalie.

"Thanks Natalie for beating up Farmer for us," laughed Heath, "He's a bit of a pansy."

Natalie laughed, "No problem."

"_I wonder how people will react to seeing Matt getting his butt handed to him by a chick. (giggles)" - Natalie_

– – – – –

Grounder Day 14

Matt was a bit discouraged after losing to Natalie.

"_I tried, but your best isn't that good enough. Sometimes we need to lose. But this next challenge is critical; especially for Ryan and Douglas. They know they're the next two to go." - Matt_

Matt, Michael, and Scott were watching the fire.

"Don't be too worried Farmer," said Michael, "Your not going home next."

"I know that." repeated Matt.

Scott remained silent, as usual.

"_I am a bit suspicious of Kruz now. Today at the challenge, I saw him showing what appears to be a hidden immunity idol to Heath. He had a lot of balls to show someone, our enemy, an idol." - Scott_

"Right now," said Michael, "we need to go to Exile Island to find the idol, once we have it, we could to try to-"

Scott interrupted, "Kruz has it."

Matt looked at Scott, "Say what?"

Scott repeated himself, "Kruz has it. The hidden immunity idol. I swear to God that he has it."

"_Scott rarely speaks. When he does, he's pretty monotone. Today, he spoke up, saying Kruz has the hidden immunity idol." - Matt_

Michael shook his head, "Well that sucks. We need to get him with us now. We have no other choice."

Matt smirked, "Why wait?"

Michael caught onto Matt's words, "Yeah. I see what your thinking."

"_We need to threaten Kruz to join us, or else we'll force him to use the idol, and we'll vote Ryan or Doug out." - Michael_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Everyone arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for todays immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Scratch."

Peter handed it back.

"OK, for today's challenge, you will choose 2 people to go through a really tough underwater obstacle course, along the way you'll be dragging a bag of puzzle pieces. Once both of your tribe mates are back, then two other tribe mates will solve the puzzle with the pieces. First tribe to solve the puzzle wins immunity."

Grounder chose Kruz and Scott to swim, and Matt and Ryan to solve the puzzle.

Scratch chose Andrew and Arlando to swim, and Peter and Mark to solve the puzzle.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Kruz and Andrew dived into the water. Kruz struggled with a part of the course that had a lot of underwater parts. Andrew took it in stride, and was partly ahead of Kruz. Kruz was catching up to him, though. Andrew returned first, exhausted.

Arlando dived in next, following Andrew's return to shore. But Kruz was still having problems with going underwater for more then 9 seconds. Arlando surprising passed Kruz on the way back to shore, giving Scratch an amazing lead.

Once Arlando returned, Peter and Mark got to work on their puzzle. Kruz finally returned to shore, allowing Scott to move on next.

Peter and Mark were not good with puzzles, but they did their best to finish up before Scott returned. In fact, they got so confused, that Scott did in fact catch up to them. Ryan and Matt were now making up time.

But because of Grounder's fail lead at the beginning, Peter and Mark finished early and called or Jeff to check on their puzzle.

…

…

…

"Correct! SCRATCH WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Scratch hugged eachother and cheered.

"Okay Scratch, whose going to Exile Island?"

"Michael"

"Alright Michael, Exile Island awaits."

Michael gave off a smirk, and headed off to Exile Island for the first time.

"Well, Grounder, not much to say. Tribal council tonight. Yet another member is getting voted out tonight. See you there."

– – – – –

Grounder Day 15

Scott and Matt were discussing over who to eliminate.

"I'm thinking in order to at least start winning, Douglas needs to go home." said Matt.

Scott shrugged, "I don't really care who goes home. If it's Douglas, alright then. Douglas it is."

"_I'm going off to tell Kruz the vote, and also threaten him to at least share the idol and come with us." - Scott_

Scott brought Kruz aside.

"Who's going home?" asked Kruz.

"Douglas." said Scott quietly.

Kruz nodded.

Scott sighed, "Listen, Myself, Farmer, and Michael all know you have the idol. I even saw you show Heath the idol."

Kruz nearly had a heart attack when he heard that, "Seriously?"

Scott nodded, "We want you to come with us to the end. If you do not desire to join our alliance, we'll instead force you to throw out the idol."

"_Why am I being threatened? I'm not Yau-Man. But I see no other choice. Might as well vote with them." - Kruz_

"Very well," said Kruz, "I'll help you guys out."

He shook Scott's hand.

Later Ryan and Kruz were talking.

"Yeah," said Kruz after telling Ryan what just happened, "he threatened me."

"Wow. I'd never expect Scott to do something like that. He's so quiet." replied Ryan.

"_Tonight, Scott's going home. He's way too quiet and he's also a physical threat." - Ryan_

"_I know I'm in the middle. Ugh, I don't know how to vote tonight. Maybe Scott was being used by Farmer and Michael to do what they want, or maybe Scott came to me on his own. Whatever decision I make, will affect this tribe." - Kruz_

– – – – –

The Grounder tribe entered tribal council.

"Welcome back Grounder. Farmer, will this vote be easy?" asked Jeff.

"Not really, this person knows he's going home tonight." replied Matt.

Ryan smirked.

"Kruz, how concerned are you that someone might have the hidden immunity idol?" asked Jeff.

"Uhh, kind of worried. I mean there are 2 of them You may just never know who has what. Or what has who. (chuckles)" - replied Kruz.

"Douglas, concerned that it might be your night?" asked Jeff.

"A tad. I've been uneasy since Kory went home. So if it's my time, then it's my time. I'll accept it." replied Douglas.

"It's time to vote, Douglas your up."

– – –

Matt's Vote: Your our next weakest link after Evelyn. Sorry. (Douglas)

Ryan's Vote: You are a big threat, nows a good time to get you out. (Scott)

Kruz's Vote: My decision will affect this game. But for my own benefit. (?)

– – –

"If somebody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now's the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Ok, Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Douglas. (Douglas nodded.)

Douglas, two votes Douglas.

…

…

Scott. One vote Scott. (Matt shook his head.)

Scott. Tied two votes Scott, two votes Douglas, one vote left. (Everyone stared at Kruz.)

Seventh person voted out of Survivor Emerald Hill...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Douglas. 3 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Ryan glared at Kruz while Matt sighed of relief. Douglas hugged Ryan goodbye.

"Douglas, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the flame.

"It's time for you to go."

Douglas waved goodbye, "Good luck you guys. Have fun." He left shortly after.

"Well, the numbers are coming into place. Looks like the sole Scratch member left will have to fight for his life now. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Douglas – Matt, Scott, and Kruz.

Scott – Ryan and Douglas.


	7. Episode 7 Saving Private Ryan

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Peter and Heath found themselves in the middle of two alliances; Andrew and Arlando, and Mark and Natalie._

_At the reward challenge, Kruz sneakily revealed the idol to Heath, but Scott saw the exchange of glances. Natalie helped Scratch to a surprising victory when she defeated Farmer and won steak and eggs for Scratch._

_Back at camp, Scott revealed to Michael and Farmer about Kruz's idol. Michael then made a plan to threaten Kruz into sharing the idol with them._

_Scratch ended up winning the next immunity challenge, when Kruz faltered in the water. Scratch then sent Michael to Exile Island._

_Both Ryan and Douglas were on the chopping block. Farmer made the decision to oust Douglas, as he was weaker then Ryan. But his plans threatened to change when Scott asked Kruz about his idol. Kruz then thought about trying to get Scott out._

_But at tribal council, Kruz stuck with Farmer's plan, and Douglas was voted out. 11 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Grounder: Kruz, Matt 'Farmer', Michael, Ryan, and Scott**

**Scratch: Andrew, Arlando, Heath, Mark, Natalie, and Peter**

– – – – –

Grounder Day 16

Michael returned from Exile Island, satisfied with who his tribe took out.

"_Good, Douglas is gone. Next up, Ryan. There's nothing he can do right now but sit and wait like a lamb to the slaughter." - Michael_

He went up to Matt, "So Kruz stuck with us?"

Matt nodded, "I'm still unsure whether or not he'll share the idol or not."

Michael shrugged, "Doesn't matter anyway man, if he doesn't want to go along with us, we'll vote his ass out instead. Kruz is very extendable now. As long as he trusts us, he won't know when his demise is coming."

"I wouldn't bet on that." muttered Matt, "He might still try to align with Ryan."

Michael shook his head, "So?"

Matt shrugged, "Ryan might try to scare him into using the idol."

"_Farmer's afraid that Kruz will play the idol. Well, not if we vote Ryan. Kruz's idol is then wasted, and Ryan is gone. Farmer forgot that we have Scott with us." - Michael_

– – – – –

Scratch Day 16

Arlando and Heath were talking, while out fishing.

"Listen, we have to vote out Peter if we lose the next immunity challenge, man." said Arlando.

Heath nodded, "I understand, you guys want to gang up on taking out each Grounder out one-by-one."

"_If they want Peter out. I'll vote with them. See, Peter is checked out mentally. He really doesn't see a purpose anymore." - Heath_

Peter hanged out alone at the fire, boiling water.

"_Since Evelyn is gone, I don't think I have anyone right now on my side. It really is a bad spot for me right now. To be honest, if Mark and Natalie want to help me out survive, then I'm more then happy to join them." - Peter_

Mark soon joined him.

"Still thinking about our deal, Peter?" asked Mark.

Peter nodded, "Yeah. But Heath's pretty much going with the other two men. He thinks they are stronger then you or Natalie."

"_If we lose the next challenge, then very well it'll be a 3-3 tie, and then we'll have to go to rocks. If that's what gets me out of the game instead of being voted out, then I'll be happy." - Mark_

"Well, if that's the case," reminded Mark, "If you are not voted for next council, be ready to draw a rock."

Peter nodded.

– – – – –

"Come on in Scratch!"

The tribe arrived at the challenge area.

"Let's bring in the Grounder tribe. Douglas voted out last tribal council."

No one was surprised, but Arlando took note of it, as now Grounders had a 6-5 lead over Scratches.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, it'll be all based on balance. Two people will work together to maneuver a cup of water from start to finish. However, along the way, you'll have to go through several obstacles, many of which require steadiness and balance. First group of two to the finish with least some water in the cup, wins reward."

"For reward, you will go to an Internet Cafe. Laptops are available. Coffee, deserts, and also letters from home. Worth playing for?"

Everyone agreed.

"OK Grounder's two chosen members are Farmer and Scott! Scratches' two chosen members are Natalie and Mark! Survivor's ready? GO!"

Both tribes were pretty even off the start. Matt and Scott had a pattern off the bat; Matt goes through the obstacle first, being smaller, and then when Scott is almost through the obstacle, he'll carefully give Matt the water cup. On the other hand, Mark and Natalie took turns carrying the cup, with Natalie being very careful, and Mark being not as careful.

Both tribes are neck and neck, until the very end, with one tribe crossing the line first, with a second later being the other team.

…

…

…

…

"FARMER AND SCOTT ARE BACK FIRST! GROUNDER WINS REWARD!"

All of Grounder hugged both Matt and Scott and cheered.

"Well, Grounder, nice win, you'll be heading for the Internet Cafe. Enjoy. For Scratch, nothing today, see you for immunity."

– – – – –

Grounder Day 17 (CAFE)

As soon as Grounder got to the Cafe, Matt ran right to a computer.

"_Man, it's been FOREVER since I checked my email. (checks it.) DANG! I've gotten tons of email. Lemme read one, 'Dear Matthew Farmer, Congrats on going on Survivor! Hope you win!'. Vague I know, but still it's a motivator." - Matt_

Ryan was the first to notice pictures on the wall, "Guys get your asses over here! There's pictures!"

Michael and Kruz ran up.

"Wow! Look, there's me as a little kid!" pointed out Kruz.

The wall showed various pictures, such as Scott's pre-marines photo, Michael and his girlfriend, Matt and his first computer, Kruz as a little kid, Ryan playing basketball, and a lot more.

"Such memories," smiled Scott, a rare thing for him to do, "Seems like yesterday."

"_It was nice to see myself before I joined the Marines. I looked so young back then." - Scott_

"_It was nice to take a break from the game, and relax while eating desert, and drinking coffee. Best part? We got to bring home the coffee!" - Kruz_

– – – – –

Scratch Day 17

Arlando, Andrew, and Heath were all resting in the shelter, tired from the all the work they did hours minutes ago.

"_So %#$%ing tired, man. I just wanna get some sleep. But I have other things to worry about. Arlando and Andrew say I'm with them to the end. But I wanna make sure they keep that promise." - Heath_

"Psst," whispered Heath to Arlando, "Hey! Arlando!"

He shoved him.

Arlando woke up, "Ow! What?"

"Listen, I have something to tell you, but we have to go into the woods."

Arlando yawned, "Fine, man."

Arlando and Heath quietly left the shelter leaving Andrew alone, and asleep.

Heath sighed once they reached the jungle, "Okay. Kruz found the idol."

Arlando raised an eyebrow, "How do you know?"

"He showed it to me at the reward challenge 4 days ago." replied Heath.

"_Heath just told me that Kruz found the hidden immunity idol. I was shocked, but that is useful information." - Arlando_

"Ok," said Heath, "So at the next immunity challenge, if we win, who do we save?"

"Ryan, guaranteed. Not even a question, we have to save him or else he's the next to go." replied Arlando.

Heath nodded, "K, but what if Kruz goes home or if he plays the idol."

Arlando shrugged, "Oh well. We can find another one, there are two idols out there anyway."

Arlando left back to the shelter.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Everyone arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for todays immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Scratch."

Natalie handed it back.

"OK, for today's challenge, you will choose 4 people to shoot a slingshot to break through colored tiles. Each tribemember has 4 tiles each. Once all 4 of your tiles are broken, you score a point for your tribe. But be careful, the wind is pretty high, so if you want to do well in this challenge, your gonna have to time well, or else your enemy will get points. First tribe to break all 4 tiles wins immunity."

Grounder chose Kruz, Scott, Michael, and Ryan.

Scratch chose Heath, Andrew, Mark, and Arlando.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

GROUNDER

Kruz shot through Heath's first tile.

Scott shot through Arlando's first tile.

Michael shot through Scott's first tile.

Ryan shot through Mark's first tile.

SCRATCH

Heath shot through Andrew's first tile.

Andrew shot through Scott's second tile.

Mark shot through Kruz's first tile.

Arlando shot through Arlando's second tile.

GROUNDER

Kruz shot through Ryan's first tile.

Scott shot through his own third tile.

Michael shot through Arlando's third tile.

Ryan shot through Michael's first tile.

SCRATCH

Heath shot through Scott's last tile. Scott is now out of the game. Grounder leads 1-0.

Andrew shot through Kruz's second tile.

Mark shot through Arlando's last tile. Arlando is now out of the game. Scratch ties it up at 1-1.

Arlando shot through Heath's second tile.

GROUNDER

Kruz shot through Ryan's second tile.

Scott shot through Kruz's third tile.

Michael shot through Mark's second tile.

Ryan shot through Heath's third tile.

SCRATCH

Heath's shot missed.

Andrew shot through his own second tile.

Mark shot through Kruz's last tile. Kruz is now out of the game. Grounder is in the lead 2-1.

Arlando shot through Heath's last tile. Heath is now out of the game. Scratch again ties it up 2-2.

GROUNDER

Kruz's shot missed.

Scott's shot missed.

Michael shot through his own second tile.

Ryan shot through Andrew's third tile.

SCRATCH

Heath's shot missed.

Andrew shot through Michael's third tile.

Mark shot through Andrew's last tile. Andrew is now out of the game. Scratch takes the lead, 3-2.

Arlando's shot missed.

GROUNDER

Kruz's shot missed.

Scott's shot missed.

Michael shot through Mark's third tile.

Ryan's shot missed.

SCRATCH

Heath's shot missed.

Andrew shot through Mark's last tile.

"SCRATCH WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Scratch hugged eachother and cheered.

"Good job you guys, so, who's going to Exile?"

…

…

…

…

…

"Ryan."

"Okay Ryan, your off to Exile Island, good luck."

Ryan did an arm pump as he left off to Exile island. Now everyone at Grounder was worried.

"Well Grounder, third straight time to tribal council, someone will be voted out. See you there."

– – – – –

Exile Island

Ryan grabbed the second clue, and then he jumped around in the air.

"_I'm so happy right now. I was saved from the vote. Personally, right now, I can care less about who goes home from that tribe. They all suck as it is." - Ryan_

– – – – –

Grounder Day 18

Michael and Matt had to make a decision.

"Well, if we vote Kruz, we risk him playing the idol." noted Matt.

"Yet," said Michael, "If we vote Scott, we might tie up, as I know for a fact that Kruz is voting one of us."

"_Me and Farmer are in a bad spot. Either way we vote, Kruz will either A. play the idol. Or B. force a tie." - Michael_

Matt sighed, "We need to convince Kruz to vote Scott out."

Michael went off.

"_I knew it might come down to this. I hope I'm not the next to go. I have so much to do in this game." - Matt_

Kruz and Michael were talking.

"I trust you," said Michael, "And, if you vote Scott out tonight, I'll do my best to take you as far as I can."

Kruz thought about it, "So you aren't targeting me tonight?"

Michael shook his head, "I swear on God's name that your name won't be written tonight. Don't waste your idol tonight."

Kruz nodded, "OK then."

He shook Michael's hand.

"_I said it before, I'll say it again, I can't trust anyone with my idol other than Heath. So I can't tell if Michael and Farmer are playing me or not. I don't know if I'll vote Scott or not. I guess we'll see." - Kruz_

– – – – –

The Grounder tribe entered tribal council.

"Welcome back for a third time. Farmer, you look nervous." noted Jeff.

"We all are. If Ryan were here, then we'd all have a steady heart rate and normal blood pressure. Not one of us is safe tonight." replied Matt.

"Michael, what about you?" asked Jeff.

"I can't say for naught. If I go home, I'll be really mad." replied Michael.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Kruz, your up."

– – –

Matt's Vote: Sorry, but can't risk Kruz playing his idol. (Scott)

Michael's Vote: Good ally, but I have no choice. (Scott)

Scott's Vote: You can' be trusted. (Matt)

Kruz's Vote: You did well, I'm impressed. (?)

– – –

"If somebody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now's the time to do so."

No one did anything. Michael smiled.

"Ok, Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Scott. (Scott nodded.)

Scott, two votes Scott.

…

…

Farmer. One vote Farmer. Two votes Scott. One vote left. (Michael closed his eyes.)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Eighth person voted out of Survivor Emerald Hill, Scott. 3 votes are enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Scott nodded and sighed as he went up to Jeff with his torch.

"Scott, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the flame.

"Time for you to go."

Scott turned around and said, "Good luck to you guys in the future." He left shortly after.

"Not an easy vote, but hopefully in the future, new friends and allies might appear. We'll find out later, grab your torches and head back. Good night."

– – – – –

Matt – Scott

Scott – Michael, Matt, and Kruz


	8. Episode 8 Making Up Your Mind

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Kruz having the idol, both Michael and Farmer were concerned about letting him get away with it._

_At Scratch, the tribe was somewhat divided. With Andrew, Heath, and Arlando on one side, and Peter, Mark, and Natalie on another. Because of the division, many thought there'd be a tie, due to the two original Grounder members not sticking together._

_The Grounders made a comeback at the reward challenge. But then faltered in the immunity challenge, and with Scratch sending Ryan to Exile Island, the former Grounders had to vote one of their own._

_Because of Kruz's idol, and Michael and Farmer's tight alliance, the obvious target would have to be Scott. However Kruz did not know whether or not to play the idol, as it might be a trap to let him play it early._

_But at tribal, Kruz dodged a bullet, and he along with Michael and Farmer voted Scott out of the game. 10 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Grounder: Kruz, Matt 'Farmer', Michael, and Ryan**

**Scratch: Andrew, Arlando, Heath, Mark, Natalie, and Peter**

– – – – –

Grounder Day 19

Ryan saw the 3 remaining tribe members of Grounder return to camp. Ryan was the only one who appeared cheerful.

"Hey guys!" chirped Ryan, "How did the vote go?"

Kruz nodded, "It went fine, I was paranoid, but whatever."

"_I felt a little nervous not playing the idol, as it could've been a trap. But they kept their word, and Scott is out. But once we merge, there's no way in hell I'm staying with Mike and Farmer. No way. Once I'm back with Heath, we're jumping ship." - Kruz_

"_Scott's gone, and that might've sent the scene for the merger, perhaps. Grounder vs Scratch. Hopefully Andrew and Arlando still have loyalty to me. If they don't, oh well." - Ryan_

Matt sighed before talking to Michael, "I just pray that Peter will still vote with us. Otherwise, we should of jumped at that opportunity to blindside Kruz and not Scott."

Michael nodded, "Or we could just find out who's on the edge of that tribe."

Matt nodded.

– – – – –

Scratch Day 19

Arlando was taking a nap in the shelter.

"_I definitely tied the game up at 5-5 by sending Ryan to Exile. That's my game plan, to make sure it's all Scratch at the end. Heath is the way to go right now. He said he'll jump ship. I hope he does." - Arlando_

Andrew came over to him, "Almost merge time. Day 19."

Arlando smiled and did an arm pump, "Sweet! Dude, I'm ready to go!"

"_Myself, Arlando, and Ryan will be the Final 3. Then, once we're there, it's going to be a battle for who wins final immunity." - Andrew_

Meanwhile Natalie smirked to herself.

"The pieces are coming together," she said to Mark, "Arlando will be no more after we merge, and get all the Grounders with us."

Mark rolled his eyes, "Yes, but will they trust us?"

Heath was watching them from afar.

"_I'm starting to dislike Mark and Natalie. Both of them. Sorry, but, all they do is sleep and then they go hang out on this boulder found near the waterfall, all day long." - Heath_

– – – – –

Grounder Day 20

"Any crates yet?" called Kruz to Ryan.

Ryan came back from inspecting tree mail, "Not one. Are we even merging yet?"

Kruz shrugged.

"_I've been wanting to merge since Day 7. But usually on Survivor, the tribes merge on Day 20, at some point. We haven't even gotten a crate saying "Wait for Scratch to come over with a key."" - Kruz_

"Maybe we'll never merge," suggested Matt, "and we'll end up like the Ulong tribe in _Palau_."

Ryan shook his head, "Let's hope not."

"_We're as small as any tribe in the three seasons this show has been through. 4 people. Hell, the Ravu tribe never got this small. I want to merge, so we don't get any smaller." - Ryan_

(he's talking about Green Hill, SEGA All Stars, and Emerald Hill survivors, not the actual real seasons)

Michael sighed, "Let's just wait guys, until tree mail does arrive."

– – – – –

Scratch Day 20

Peter entered camp, holding a note.

"Guys, we've got some tree mail!"

"'Bout %$%#ing time, too!" muttered Arlando to no one in particular.

"But it's weird. It sounds like an immunity challenge."

Silence...

"_%$#%." - Heath_

Andrew spoke up, "Well guys, might as well deal with it, I mean we're still a team, right?"

"Yeah your right." sighed Mark.

– – – – –

"Come on in Scratch!"

The tribe arrived at the challenge area.

"Let's bring in the Grounder tribe. Scott voted out last tribal council."

Heath was a bit surprised, but shook it off.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Scratch, real quick."

Natalie returned it to him.

"Alright, before we begin. Do me a favor, and **drop your buffs**."

Everyone cheered in excitement, as Jeff started handing out brown buffs.

"Scratch is no more, Grounder is no more. You are now one tribe."

After everyone had gotten a new brown buff, Jeff asked them a question.

"Which beach, are you guys gonna live on?"

After some thinking...

"Grounder's, for the water hole under the shelter, and the shelter itself."

"Okay, so after this challenge, you guys are heading over to Grounder's camp. Now for the challenge, 5 at a time, you will square off racing from a platform in the water to shore, back and forth retrieving flags. First 2 to finish move on to the final round. First one to finish there, wins immunity."

Jeff reveals the necklace, which is a basic necklace with a Master Emerald icon at the bottom.

"Let's get started."

Round 1: Michael, Ryan, Heath, Kruz, Arlando

Round 2: Natalie, Andrew, Peter, Mark, Matt

"Round 1 begins now! Survivors ready? GO!"

Arlando didn't try very hard, as he didn't want to be seen as a threat, while both Kruz and Heath dominated. Michael gave up when he saw that Heath and Kruz were doing better than him. Ryan didn't give up until...

"Kruz and Heath clock in both at first. Kruz and Heath moving onto the final round."

"Round 2 begins now! Survivors ready? GO!"

Peter scampered through the water like a water-bug. Andrew was amazed at Peter's determination. Matt, Natalie, and Mark were not even trying.

"Peter and Andrew clock in! Andrew and Peter moving onto the final round."

"Final Round begins now! Survivors ready? GO!"

Kruz was determined to beat Peter and prove he was a competitor. However Peter moved way too fast for Kruz, and left him in the dust. Andrew and Heath basically gave up.

"PETER WINS THE FIRST IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Everyone cheered for Peter.

"Peter is safe tonight. No one is going to Exile Island tonight, but one of the 9 of one is going home and the game will be over completely. See you tomorrow night."

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Day 21

Andrew was amazed at Peter's effort.

"_Peter proved himself to be a threat that we need to deal with. Maybe not now, but later." - Andrew_

The group of Arlando, Andrew, Ryan, and Heath stood together.

"I think the best bet for now," stated Andrew, "Is for Kruz to go."

Heath looked up, "Why? He's not that big a threat."

Arlando nodded, "But he almost beat Peter. If he won, then Peter would be going home."

Heath snorted, "You guys are making a mistake by voting Kruz out tonight."

"_Heath got a bit annoyed that we said Kruz has to go. I understand why, because Kruz doe have the idol. But it's a risk we're willing to take. I hope Heath keeps his fat-ass mouth shut." - Arlando_

But he didn't. Heath went straight to Kruz.

"They're voting you out tonight." said Heath to Kruz.

"#%#$. Well, I knew it was coming." muttered Kruz.

"_If they want me to go, then we're getting one of them out." - Kruz_

"Play the idol tonight, and vote for whoever." ordered Heath.

Kruz nodded and left.

Ryan, Andrew, and Arlando were still talking.

"I still want Heath with us though." said Andrew.

Ryan thought for a minute, "I think I have an idea. Arlando, go tell Heath we changed our minds, and that we're voting for Natalie."

Arlando nodded and left.

Andrew got up, "I'm off to tell Mark and Natalie the plan, Ryan, you tell Matt and Michael."

Ryan nodded and left, "Alright."

Arlando grabbed Heath aside.

"Listen," he said, "I told Ryan and Andrew that Kruz has the idol, and we need to switch our votes."

Heath felt better, "Who we voting then?"

"Natalie."

"_I'm glad Arlando told those two idiots that Kruz has the idol and he could very well play it. Looks like Natalie is gone tonight. I'm gonna tell Kruz that." - Heath_

– – – – –

The merged tribe entered tribal council.

"Welcome to a big vote for tonight. Whoever goes home doesn't get to be on the jury. So, Mark, it's been a while for you. How are you voting tonight." asked Jeff.

"I'm out to eliminate the biggest threat. They'll be trouble later on." replied Mark.

"Natalie, feeling concerned tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Not at all, unless something happens tonight, then I cannot worry." replied Natalie.

Heath rolled his eyes.

"Arlando, you seem a bit too happy tonight. Why?" asked Jeff.

"I'm ready for the Scratches to eat up the Grounders, but tonight it might have to go differently." replied Arlando.

Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Farmer, you feeling worried?" asked Jeff.

"A tad." replied Matt.

"Ryan, do you have an idea on who has the hidden immunity idol?" asked Jeff.

Ryan thought for a minute. Heath looked at him.

"Not an effing clue." replied Ryan.

Heath shook his head.

"It's time to vote, Michael, your up."

– – –

Andrew's Vote: Sorry, but you are the bigger threat of the Grounders. (Kruz)

Heath's Vote: You need to learn how to be a bigger liar. (Natalie)

Kruz's Vote: No comment. (Natalie)

Ryan's Vote: We tricked Heath, and hopefully you do not play the idol. (Kruz)

– – –

"If somebody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now's the time to do so."

No one did anything. Kruz thought about it, but he let it slide by. Ryan smirked.

"Ok, Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Natalie.

Natalie. Two votes Natalie.

…

…

…

Kruz. One vote Kruz.

Kruz. Tied two votes Kruz, two votes Natalie.

…

…

Kruz. Three votes Kruz. (Heath was angered now.)

Kruz. Four votes Kruz, two votes Natalie.

…

Kruz. Five votes Kruz. (Kruz rolled his eyes. He then quietly smuggled his idol into Heath's pocket.)

Ninth person voted out of Survivor Emerald Hill, Kruz. 6 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Heath was simmering mad. Kruz hugged Heath, saying quietly, "Use it well." Heath nodded.

"Kruz, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the flame.

"Time for you to go."

Kruz held out his hand in the 'Y' shape and then left.

"Interesting turn of events there. I guess the minority has been decided. Grounders are now fully goners. We'll see if that'll be true. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Kruz – Natalie, Mark, Michael, Ryan, Arlando, Peter, Matt, and Andrew.

Natalie – Heath and Kruz


	9. Episode 9 Which Is A Bigger Threat

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With a possible merge coming up, both Michael and Farmer were concerned with Peter's loyalty. They didn't know whether or he would stick with them._

_At Scratch, Heath was getting aggravated with Mark and Natalie's work ethic._

_At the immunity challenge, the two tribes finally merged into the brown Coconuts tribe, a name proposed by Michael. During the challenge, Peter surprised everyone by winning the first individual immunity challenge._

_Back at camp, Arlando, Andrew, and Ryan chose Kruz to be the first Grounder member to go. Heath, being Kruz's ally, didn't like this, and got Kruz to think about using his idol. Arlando, sensing trouble, lied to Heath, switching the target to Natalie. This persuaded Heath enough for him to tell Kruz not to worry._

_At tribal council, Kruz didn't play his idol, and was blindsided. Everyone but Heath wrote his name down. Before he left, Kruz snuck his idol into Heath's bag. No one even noticed. 9 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 9: Andrew, Arlando, Heath, Mark, Matt 'Farmer', Michael, Natalie, Peter, and Ryan**

– – – – –

Coconuts Day 22

Heath was surprised walking back to camp.

"_Well, my alliance got rid of my ally. But, he did give me his idol. (holds it up) No one knows. I'm so lucky." - Heath_

Andrew, Arlando, and Ryan got together.

"Well, if Heath doesn't want to go with us," said Ryan, "Then it doesn't matter anymore. The Scratches have the advantage now."

Arlando nodded, "Heath did mess up on something."

Ryan looked at Arlando, "What?"

Arlando smirked, "He told me that Kruz had an idol. Since Kruz is gone, then the idol is back on Exile Island."

"_Apparently, Kruz had an hidden immunity idol. That's really good. Arlando must've told a good lie, as it worked. Kruz is gone." - Ryan_

Andrew smiled, "Now, the next to go might be Peter, as he seems to be a threat. I never expected him to be that good at challenges."

"We need to beat him in immunity." reminded Ryan.

"_Peter is the next to go, but if he wins immunity, probably Heath or Michael will go next." - Arlando_

Meanwhile, Peter and Michael were talking.

"Why did you guys vote out Evelyn?" asked Peter.

"_I wanted to know why they voted out Evelyn. Sure, it's been a while. But I want to know if Michael and Matt still have loyalty to me, cause right now, I'm alone." - Peter_

"Well," said Michael, "Farmer came up with the idea, but I was all for it. I wanted to win immunity. She was weak."

"Yeah, but isn't loyalty much more important?" asked Peter.

Michael remained silent, but he shrugged to Peter's question.

"Don't worry though," said Michael, "I still trust you, and Farmer does to. I hope you do to."

"_Peter confronted me about Evelyn's boot, which was 10 days ago. Why worry about her anymore. That was the past. Now is the present. Let's get back in this." - Michael_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribe arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, you will answer questions about Survivor Green Hill. For every question you get right, you will get one chop on a tribe mates rope. Once you get 3 chops, your out. Last one standing wins immunity."

"For reward, you will go on a helicopter ride around the island. You will enjoy a meal of hamburgers, hot dogs, and soda pop. Worth playing for?"

**(any thing in parentheses is something from a previous season) **

"First question, in Survivor Green Hill, which person was voted out right after the merge? A. Eric or B. Ben?"

Andrew, Arlando, Heath, Natalie, and Ryan voted Ben.

Mark, Matt, Michael, and Peter voted Eric.

"Eric is the right answer."

(_"So tonight, I think we stand a chance to eliminate Eric tonight, since we have no choice," said Will, "I like the guy, but Ben won immunity, and Michelle's at Exile Island."_)

Mark chopped Arlando's first rope.

Matt, Michael, and Peter chopped all of Andrew's ropes.

"Andrew is all ready out. Next question, who was the first person to win Survivor in these 2 last seasons? A. Curtis or B. Kevin?"

Arlando, Heath, Michael, Natalie, Peter, and Ryan voted Curtis.

Mark and Matt voted Kevin.

"Curtis is the right answer."

(_The winner of Survivor Green Hill, is, CURTIS!_)

Arlando and Ryan chopped Peter's first 2 ropes.

Heath chopped Michael's first rope.

Michael and Natalie chopped Arlando's last two ropes.

Peter chopped Ryan's first rope.

"Arlando is out. Next question, who discovered the first fake hidden immunity idol? A. Evan or B. Anthony?"

Heath and Mark voted Evan.

Matt, Michael, Natalie, Peter, and Ryan voted Anthony.

"Anthony is the right answer."

(_Anthony smirked._

"_This is...not the Hidden Immunity Idol."_

_Jeff tossed it into the fire, making Sabastian burst out into a big fit of laughter. Eric and Will were now verbally laughing._)

Matt and Michael chopped Ryan's last 2 ropes.

Natalie and Ryan chopped Heath's first 2 ropes.

Peter chopped Michael's second rope.

"Ryan is now out. Next question, which was the first actual 'fight' on the show? A. Curtis vs Anthony or B. Curtis vs Evan?"

Mark voted Curtis vs Anthony.

Everyone else voted Curtis vs Evan.

"Curtis vs Evan is the right answer."

(_"Seriously Curtis," said Evan, "What the $%#%?"_

_Everyone looked in their direction. Curtis raised an eyebrow._

"_Can I help you Evan?" he asked very slowly and sarcastically._

"_Yes, you can stop being a pansy white boy and build a real shelter with a full roof."_)

Heath, Michael, and Peter chopped all of Natalie's ropes.

Matt chopped Heath's last rope.

Natalie chopped Matt's first rope.

"Both Heath and Natalie are now out. Next question, who was the very first member of the jury on Survivor? A. Nick or B. Sabastian?"

Everybody voted Sabastian.

"Sabastian is the right answer."

(_Ninth person voted out of Survivor Green Hill and the first member of our jury…Sabastian. 3 votes are enough, you need to bring me your torch._)

Mark chopped Peter's last rope.

Matt and Michael chopped Mark's first 2 ropes.

Peter chopped Michael's last rope.

"Okay, both Michael and Peter are out. Because you have 1 hit left Mark, your out. FARMER WINS REWARD!"

Everyone cheered for Matt.

"Okay Farmer, you win the reward, and you get one person to join you. Who will it be?"

"Michael."

"Okay, Michael is joining you. Next decision, who's going to Exile Island?"

"Peter."

"Peter, off to Exile Island."

Peter nodded and left.

"For the rest of you, back to camp. See you later."

– – – – –

Exile Island

Peter got his first clue from the box.

"_I'm glad I got chosen to go to Exile Island. That must mean that Matt and Michael might still have loyalty to me. At least, I hope." - Peter_

Peter gave up on finding the idol.

– – – – –

Reward

Matt and Michael got into the helicopter and started feasting on the hamburgers.

"Thanks for picking me, dude." thanked Michael.

Matt nodded, and continued feasting.

"_I needed to show Peter that I wanted him on our side. If I send him to Exile Island, then that'll send a message into his head saying, 'Find the Idol.'" - Matt_

"Well, is Peter still with us?" asked Matt.

"He said he was," said Michael, "but Peter probably doesn't trust us anymore."

Matt was worried, "If we lose Peter to Scratch, then we'll be next."

Michael nodded.

– – – – –

Coconuts Day 23

Heath went up to Arlando.

"Well, I'm over the fact that Kruz is gone," said Heath, "I hope you guys still have me on your side."

Arlando nodded, "We haven't made a decision. But, I still trust ya, man."

"Good." said Heath.

"_I made up a lie, saying that I'm sticking with the major Scratch alliance. But I'm not. If they target me next, then I'm pulling out a blindside." - Heath_

Then Arlando returned to Ryan and Andrew.

"I think Heath is getting desperate guys." said Arlando.

Ryan nodded, "Maybe the other Grounder members won't take him for their pathetic alliance."

"He voted for Natalie, and therefore he doesn't want to stick with our group." said Andrew.

"_I think it's going to be either Heath or Peter tomorrow night. Peter is a threat, and Heath is being suspicious and untrustworthy. I don't know which is a bigger threat to our alliance." - Andrew_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribe arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll bring in Farmer and Michael, returning from their reward."

Both Matt and Michael got off the helicopter and were greeted to open arms.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Peter."

Peter did so.

"For today's challenge, you will be solving puzzles. I will show you what your puzzle board should look like, and then you have 30 seconds to make your puzzle board look like mine. Last one standing wins immunity, and will be safe from tonight's vote."

"Here's the first puzzle. GO!"

-After 30 seconds-

"Time up, let me check your puzzles."

Andrew, Michael, and Peter were wrong.

"Here's the next puzzle. GO!"

-After 30 seconds-

"Time up, let me check your puzzles."

Heath and Ryan were wrong.

"Here's the next puzzle. GO!"

-After 30 seconds-

"Time up, let me check your puzzles."

Everyone but one person were wrong...

…

…

…

…

…

"ARLANDO WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Arlando.

"Good job, Arlando. You win the immunity and you are safe tomorrow night. For everyone else, you are vulnerable for the vote. See you later."

– – – – –

Coconuts Day 24

Andrew, Arlando, Ryan, and Heath were hanging out around the shelter.

"For today," said Andrew, "Let's take out Michael, he seems to be a good competitor."

Arlando nodded, "Yeah, I mean he looks weak, but he really is quite a force to be reckoned with."

"Alright guys," said Heath, smiling, "So Michael goes tonight. Good. See you later."

Heath then left from the shelter to the lake, so he could fish.

Ryan spoke up, "Nah, not Michael tonight. Let's do Heath. He's getting me worried. He might still be trying to oust us all."

Andrew thought about, and said, "After thinking about it, it does sound smart. I mean Heath is stronger then Michael. Let's do it."

"_I'm not sure if we should vote out Heath. I mean, I do believe Heath is with us. However, I have to stick with my alliance. If they want Heath out, then Heath is out. But, it might bite us it the ass later." - Arlando_

"But before we do," said Ryan sternly, "We need to make sure Mark and Natalie are with us to the Final 5. If they aren't 100% with us, then we will need to keep Heath."

"_My only concern on voting Heath out is Mark and Natalie. Will they still work with us? They were on the oust back on old Scratch." - Ryan_

Meanwhile, Mark and Michael were talking.

"I heard your the next to go." said Mark to Michael.

"Really?" asked Michael, "Wow."

"But that's changed," replied Mark, "They've switched it, it's going to be Heath now."

Michael's eyes widened.

"_I'm glad that I'm not going tonight. But still, don't assume anything. They still may not vote Heath out. For all I now, Mark just played me like a flute, and lied to me. I'm gonna tell Farmer and Peter the plan, and then hope Heath goes home." - Michael_

– – – – –

The Coconuts tribe entered tribal council.

"Welcome back. Natalie, how is the game coming along, is it quick, or is it going slower then expected?" asked Jeff.

"I feel like it's going quickly. Game isn't changing at the moment, it's simply Scratch vs. Grounder right now." replied Natalie.

"Ryan, is that right? Is it Scratch vs. Grounder?" asked Jeff.

"Definitely, I mean, I am in the middle of 2 selections from Grounder. I don't know who to vote off." replied Ryan.

Heath raised an eyebrow.

"Andrew, how are you voting tonight?" asked Jeff.

"On my gut. Most definitely." replied Andrew.

"Farmer, if it's you tonight, are you fine with it?" asked Jeff.

"No. I'm not ready to leave until I feel like it. At this point, I feel like I have a shot to actually win." replied Matt.

Ryan chuckled a bit.

"Peter, are you concerned?" asked Jeff.

"Oh yeah. I won the previous immunity by a lot. So, it won't be a shocker if I'm gone tonight." replied Peter.

Jeff: Okay it's time to vote, Peter, your up.

– – –

Heath: Sorry, bro, but you are the next to go. I have a new alliance. (Michael)

Michael: You are a big threat. I'm going to be happy if you go home tonight. (Heath)

Peter: Sorry. (?)

Ryan: Part of the plan...part of the plan... (?)

– – –

"If somebody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now's the time to do so."

No one did anything. Then everyone was shocked to see Heath stand up.

"Sorry guys, but you just made me a bit nervous back there."

Heath pulled out the idol and then gave it off to Jeff.

Michael held his head low, as he knows it's going to be him now.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is a hidden immunity idol. All votes cast for Heath, do not count."

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Heath. Doesn't count.

Heath. Doesn't count.

Heath. Doesn't count.

Heath. Doesn't count. No votes for anyone right now.

…

…

…

…

Michael. One vote Michael. (Both Matt and Michael shook their heads.)

Michael. Two votes Michael.

Tenth person voted out of Survivor Emerald Hill and the first member of our jury, Michael. For today, 3 is enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Michael nodded sadly and grabbed his torch, shaking Matt's hand along the way.

"Michael, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the flame.

"Time for you to go."

Michael gave away the peace sign and left.

"Turns out that the vote count was 5-4, so Heath was safe regardless if he played the idol or not. The idol will be re-hidden. Good luck in finding it. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Heath – Natalie, Mark, Michael, and Matt (None of these counted)

Michael – Heath, Ryan, Arlando, Peter, and Andrew.


	10. Episode 10 O McDonald Had A Cheeseburger

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Ryan, Arlando, and Andrew decided that Heath should be the next to go._

_Meanwhile, Peter confronted Michael about the Evelyn boot that occurred about 10 days ago. It made Peter a bit weary of Michael._

_At the reward challenge, Farmer beat his opponents to win a helicopter feast. He took Michael with him, and sent Peter to Exile Island._

_Back at camp, Heath tried to rejoin Andrew's alliance, after being excluded in the Kruz vote. But it was all a lie. It even raised suspicions between Heath and the 3-person alliance._

_At the immunity challenge, Arlando mastered the puzzle and won immunity._

_Before tribal council, Andrew, Arlando, and Ryan were stuck between voting out either Michael or Heath. At tribal council, the 3 voiced their concerns with the vote. It made Heath feel so vulnerable, that he played the idol that Kruz gave him. However, the 3-person alliance targeted Michael instead, and sent him packing. 8 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 8: Andrew, Arlando, Heath, Mark, Matt 'Farmer', Natalie, Peter, and Ryan**

**Jury: Michael**

– – – – –

Coconuts Day 25

Arlando was a bit surprised at Heath's move.

"_I can't believe Heath had an idol, not only that, but Kruz's idol. Heath is playing a really sneaky game, and needs to be dealt with." - Arlando_

"Next target," said Ryan, "should be Heath, if nothing else pops up."

Arlando nodded, "Yeah, man. Heath is becoming too much of a sneak."

"_If Heath was really with us, he would have shown us the idol. It was really dumb of him to not share the idol with us. We would have used it as a team." - Ryan_

Meanwhile, Peter and Matt were talking.

"Why did you vote out Michael?" asked Matt, peeved.

"I didn't trust him. He voted out one of our alliance members. Since when is that the game of Survivor?" complained Peter.

Matt rolled his eyes, "It is the game if you want to win challenges!"

"_Peter put us in a bad spot. Sure, Michael would of still been voted out because of Heath's stupid idol, but Peter just indirectly told me, '#%$# you and your alliance.'. He and I are the next to go. I can feel it." - Matt_

"Just be aware of the fact that you and I are going home next." muttered Matt.

Peter rolled his eyes.

"_Matt is mad because I voted Michael. I knew he was going home anyway, as I knew Heath was dead-on sticking with the Scratches, so voting Heath would be useless." - Peter_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribe arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, you will divided into 2 teams of 4. Together you will navigate through an obstacle course. First team to the finish wins reward."

"Winners will leave here and be taken by train to a spa. While your there, you will enjoy a good full class meal. Worth playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

Team 1: Arlando, Andrew, Ryan, and Peter

Team 2: Mark, Heath, Natalie, and Matt

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Team 1 took an early lead running through the course, using Ryan and Peter's speed, Andrew's skill, and Arlando's brute strength. Team 2 was taking it nice and slowly. Matt was hoping that Team 1 would mess up at some point.

Matt's theory proved wrong, as Team 1 continued to move forward; breaking down walls, and jumping over walls. However, Heath felt this surge of competitiveness in him, and then he started to burst through the course.

Then came this difficult part where the team had to jump through this hole in the wall. Both teams struggled trying to get Arlando and Heath out of the hole, because of their big body size. But Arlando wasn't even trying to get through, like Heath was. Team 2 took the lead.

Once Arlando was freed from the hole, Team 1 started to catch up, but it was too little too late.

"THE TEAM OF MARK, FARMER, NATALIE, AND HEATH WIN REWARD!"

All of Team 2 hugged and cheered.

"Good job guys, you are going to a spa. Before you go, though, send someone from Team 1 to Exile Island."

After some talking...

"Andrew."

"Alright Andrew, off to Exile Island for you."

Andrew nodded and left.

"Ryan, Arlando, and Peter, I've got nothing for you. Head on back to camp."

– – – – –

Exile Island

Andrew got his third clue from the box.

"_I've gotten two clues from Exile, and Ryan gave me another clue back in the past. Right now, with 2 idols here on Exile, nows the time for me to find one." - Andrew_

Andrew used his third clue, which told him to search within the jungle, and look through trees.

Andrew went around each and every tree, maybe around 14 or so many, until...

…

…

…

Andrew discovered a hidden immunity idol.

"Awesome!" cheered Andrew.

"_I'm so hyped right now! Now, once I get back, I'm showing it to Ryan and Arlando. But not Heath, otherwise he might pull a move to get me out." - Andrew_

– – – – –

Reward

After each of the 4 survivors had taken a shower and gotten a massage, Mark and Matt started talking.

"Listen, we need to work together." said Mark.

"I was thinking that," muttered Matt, "It just bugs me that Peter wants me out because of Evelyn."

Mark nodded, "Well, I'm sure he's the next to go, anyway."

Matt looked at Mark, "But don't you guys want Heath out?"

Mark shrugged, "I don't know. Andrew and Arlando call the shots on who goes home and who doesn't. That's why I voted Heath, because they didn't tell me or Natalie that they've switched from Heath to Michael."

"_Right now, myself and Natalie feel like we're being used by Andrew and Arlando. So, if I can get Matt, Peter, and Heath on our side, then we can throw out the power players. I've done it once with Kory, can I do it here?" - Mark_

– – – – –

Coconuts Day 26

Ryan and Peter were out by the beach cleaning dishes. (their cooking pot, mainly)

"Listen," said Peter, "I want you guys to keep me around longer."

Ryan raised an eyebrow, but did not look at Peter.

"Why?"

Peter frowned before saying, "I don't trust Heath or Matt at all."

Ryan nodded, "Who can't?"

Peter chuckled, "I know, but I think Matt isn't as untrustworthy as Heath. Heath needs to go quickly."

Ryan nodded.

"_Peter said that he was willing to vote out both Heath and Farmer with my group of 3. That's great, because I feel like I can trust Peter more then I can with Heath." - Ryan_

So, Ryan went to Arlando.

"Screw Heath now," stated Ryan, "Peter's on board with us."

Arlando shrugged, "Fine. But will Andrew like it?"

Ryan shrugged, "Who cares, I'm sure he will, as he also wants Heath out as well."

"_Heath is no longer with us, and Peter is now jumping ship. Once we get either Heath or Farmer out next, then we do not need Mark or Natalie's vote any more." - Arlando_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribe arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll bring in Farmer, Natalie, Mark, and Heath, returning from their reward. And also Andrew, returning from Exile Island."

All 5 of them were greeted to open arms.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Arlando."

Arlando did so.

"For today's challenge, you climb up a long, tall pole, and hang onto it for as long as you can. Last one standing wins immunity, guaranteed 3 more days out here in Emerald Hill."

Everyone climbed up their respective poles.

"Challenge has begun."

-30 minutes in-

Ryan slides down, giving up.

"Ryan's out of the challenge. Down to 7."

-1 hour in-

Heath, feeling confident about his position, slides down.

"Heath is now out of the challenge. Down to 6."

Ryan and Arlando both smirk.

-1 hour 30 minutes in-

Jeff comes in, bringing a plate of cheeseburgers.

"You have 15 seconds to slide down or not. If no one takes it, Ryan and Heath get the cheeseburgers."

Mark, Matt, and Natalie all slide down, all of them very hungry.

"Now we're down to 3."

-2 hours in-

Andrew looked over at Arlando, muttering, "Let's slide down. Peter needs this immunity more then ever right now."

Arlando nodded, and both he and Andrew gave up.

"Just like that, Peter wins immunity!"

Everyone cheered for Peter as he slid down the pole.

"Well, Peter you are immune for the vote. For the other 6 people, one of you going home. See you tonight."

– – – – –

Coconuts Day 27

Matt sulked on the way back to camp.

"_For some reason, I'm thinking that tasty cheeseburger might be my death wish. Peter, I think, won immunity because Andrew and Arlando wanted him to win. I'm hoping they take out Heath." - Matt_

Andrew went into the jungle with Arlando and Ryan.

"Okay," started Andrew, "Guess what?"

"What?" asked Ryan.

Andrew pulled out the hidden immunity idol.

Arlando was in awe, "Sweet! Awesome, dude! Now we're in control!"

He high-fived Andrew.

"_I'm glad Andrew found the idol, now we have total power over the vote tonight." - Arlando_

"Alright," said Andrew, "I've been thinking about the vote, and maybe it's a good idea that we keep Heath around longer."

"Why?" asked Ryan.

"We need his vote. If we vote him off and Mark and Natalie aren't with us 100%, we'll be sitting ducks."

Arlando smirked, "Not anymore. Ryan got Peter to vote with us, now who needs Heath right now?"

"Still," persisted Andrew, "Think about the jury, though. We might lose jury votes with Heath."

"He has a point." replied Ryan.

"_Looks like Heath is sticking around tonight. Because it's our only choice, Farmer is the one going home tonight." - Ryan_

Mark and Natalie were talking.

"Are we really being played by the other 3 Scratches?" asked Natalie.

Mark nodded, "Oh yeah, and from what they've told me, Matt's going home."

"Should we vote with them, or try to catch them off guard?"

Mark thought for a minute.

"_My mind will be made up at tribal council." - Mark_

– – – – –

The Coconuts tribe entered tribal council.

"Bring in the first member of the jury,"

"Michael, voted out last tribal council."

Michael was wearing a black sweatshirt and blue jeans.

"Okay. Mark, how was the reward?" asked Jeff.

"Awesome, just awesome. I really wanted to just stay there the whole day. It was so relaxing." replied Mark.

"Natalie, do you feel outnumbered by all of these guys?" asked Jeff.

"Not one bit, these guys actually adore me. It's crazy." replied Natalie.

Heath rolled his eyes.

"Arlando, tough vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Nope, just sticking to the booting order of the Grounders. I do feel sorry for this one though." replied Arlando.

"Farmer, how concerned are you that it's you?" asked Jeff.

"Concern level is at about 95 out of 100. Really, I'm worried that tonight's my night." replied Matt.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Mark, your up."

– – –

Matt's Vote: This is just a throw away vote, nothing personal. (?)

Ryan's Vote: So, guess old McDonald had a cheeseburger today, huh? Sorry my friend. (Matt)

Mark's Vote: This vote is not strategic, it's strictly part of my game. (?)

– – –

"If somebody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Ryan. (Ryan raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off.)

Farmer. One vote Farmer, one vote Ryan.

…

…

Farmer. Two votes Farmer, one vote Ryan.

…

Farmer. Three votes Farmer, one vote Ryan. (Matt knew it was him now for sure.)

Farmer. That's four votes Farmer.

…

…

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Emerald Hill and the second member of our jury, Farmer. 5 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Matt sighed, and said, "Bye guys. It's been a blast."

"Farmer, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Matt turned around, "Next time you eat a cheeseburger, make sure it doesn't screw you over." He smiled and then left.

"Yet another Grounder was voted out of the game. For the las 2 remaining Grounder members, it's key for them to try to win immunity. Grab your torches and head on back to camp. Good night."

– – – – –

Matt – Natalie, Heath, Mark, Ryan, Arlando, Peter, and Andrew

Ryan – Matt


	11. Episode 11 A New Alliance

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Farmer confronted Peter about his move to vote out Michael. It made both of them suspicious of the other._

_Meanwhile, both Arlando and Ryan decided it was clear that Heath was a sneak, and needed to be voted out soon._

_At the reward challenge, Mark, Natalie, Farmer, and Heath won a spa trip. They sent Andrew to Exile Island._

_At Exile Island, Andrew, with the clue of 3 clues in his knowledge, found one of the two hidden immunity idols. He planned to share it with both Arlando and Ryan._

_Back at camp, Ryan, feeling desperate about the future, made a deal with Peter, guaranteeing him Final Four._

_At the immunity challenge, Peter outlasted everyone on the poles, and won his second immunity._

_Before tribal council, Farmer was feeling safe, but Andrew's alliance targeted him because of numbers. If they lost Heath it might become a disaster for them in the end._

_At tribal council, Farmer received all the votes, and he was the next to go. 7 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 7: Andrew, Arlando, Heath, Mark, Natalie, Peter, and Ryan**

**Jury: Michael and Matt 'Farmer'**

– – – – –

Coconuts Day 28

Arlando was chopping wood, while Mark was watching him from afar.

"_Last night Matt went home. I knew if I voted with him, he would still go. And if I did, the Scratches would find out and take me out." - Mark_

Natalie went up to him, "Hey, Mark."

Mark nodded in her direction, "Hey."

"So, maybe we can turn this whole game around for our own sake."

Mark looked at Natalie, "How so?"

"_I'm at the bottom of the 5 Scratches. Once both Heath and Peter are gone, I'm next. So, maybe the next 4 to go home can bump up a spot, and take out those who will place then us. That is, if we don't do anything." - Natalie_

"Tell Heath that Andrew and Arlando wanted him out in Michael's place originally, and then try to see if Peter is still with us. If it all works, we can send home 2 of the games biggest power players." schemed Natalie.

Mark thought about it, "But Heath's too big a sneak, and if he is, he'll just go tell Andrew that we're voting against him, and we're out."

Natalie shook her head, "Heath's gullible. He'll take action by helping us. Hopefully."

"_Natalie is wanting to take control of the game, and win it. I'll go along with it, because if it fails, she'll be blamed and not me. I hope." - Mark_

Meanwhile both Peter and Heath were talking.

"It's clear that both of us," said Peter, "have alliances with Andrew, Arlando, and Ryan."

Heath sighed, "Ugh, why are they double dealing people!"

Peter thought about it, "It might have to do with Mark and Natalie. They were the minority when we were on Scratch, remember?"

"Oh yeah," remembered Heath.

"_Ok, dudes. We need to take out that Core Alliance of 3. If we do, then I'm going to the Final Four." - Heath_

"We got a deal here?" asked Peter, holding out a hand.

Heath nodded, "Yeah, bro. Let's do it!"

"_This is a big move, I just hope it works out." - Peter_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribe arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, you will be asked questions about Survivor SEGA All Stars. First one to answer 4 correct answers wins reward."

"You haven't seen love in almost 29 days, it's about time we give you that love. For the winner, a phone call home. Worth playing for?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Ok, first question, When Knuckles and Jacky were discussing their Final 6 plan, who caught them and misinterpreted their words? A. Sonic or B. Beat?"

Natalie and Heath say Sonic.

Everyone else says Beat.

"Beat is the correct answer."

(_He fist pounded Knuckles, and then Knuckles saw a blue glimmer in the bushes._

"_Say, Jacky?" asked Knuckles, still staring at the glimmer._

"_What?"_

"_Go ask Amigo and the others who they're voting for."_

_Jacky shrugged and walked off. The blue glimmer left the bushes, revealing to be Beat._)

"Everyone but Heath and Natalie has 1 point. Next question, Who had to be evacuated from the game? A. Ryo or B. Jacky?"

Everybody but Peter says Jacky.

"Jacky is the correct answer."

(_Jeff nodded, "So what do you think? Keep him in the game, or evacuate him?"_

_The doctor thought for a minute, "Considering the damage done to his knee and also the idea of it getting infected, I will say we need him to go to a hospital to get it treated properly."_

_Jacky was upset. He didn't want to leave._)

"Andrew, Arlando, Mark, and Ryan each have 2. Everyone else, at 1. Next question, During the first reward challenge, who struggled the most? A. Sonic or B. Knuckles?"

Andrew, Arlando, Heath, and Ryan say Sonic.

Mark, Natalie, and Peter say Knuckles.

"Knuckles is the correct answer."

(_Knuckles followed suit, and Ryo returned with the third flag for Samba._

_Beat, like Ryo, divebombed off the cliff into the water, and by using his jet skates, he was able to outswim Knuckles, tieing up the two tribes at 4._

_B.D. Joe jumped next, and Knuckles was now having trouble swimming as the water was too rough for him to handle. B.D. Joe then gave Samba the lead._

_Alex Kidd jumped next, and he too lapped Knuckles._)

"Mark is at 3 points now, he just needs one point in order to win. Next question, When Knuckles betrayed the Sambas, which Emerald flopped over to Samba in his place? A. Banjo or B. Jacky?"

Everyone but Natalie says Banjo.

"Banjo is the correct answer."

(_Beat just told me that Jacky and Knuckles are running the show. Um, excuse me, but I think Billy and Amigo are. - Banjo_

"_If we take out Knuckles now," said Beat, "It may make for a more interesting game."_

_Banjo thought about it._)

"Mark has reached 4 points, MARK WINS REWARD!"

Everyone cheered for Mark.

"Well Mark, you win a reward to yourself, I'm afraid. Now, you need to send someone to Exile Island. Who will it be?"

"Natalie."

"Alright Natalie, boat awaits your lovely presence."

Natalie giggled and left for Exile.

"Alright, everyone else can go back to camp, see you in time for immunity."

– – – – –

Exile Island

As Natalie walked up to the hut, she was thinking.

"_I'm happy Mark won something, it meant much to him. I hope it motivates him, because he'll be needing it once we take control of the game." - Natalie_

Natalie took the clue, but didn't go looking for the idol.

– – – – –

Coconuts Day 29

Peter and Andrew were hanging out around the fire.

"_After some thinking about Heath's plan, I'm beginning to think that won't work out well. Besides, I like these people. I don't want to stab my friends in the back." - Peter_

"I'm still with you guys to the Final Four, right?" asked Peter to Andrew.

Andrew nodded, "Yeah."

"And the next to go would be Heath?"

Andrew nodded again.

"_Games coming along the way I expect it to go, but I'm not getting my hopes up. Anything can happen." - Andrew_

Mark came back to camp, after just having a chance to talk to his grandfather.

"_My grandfather is my hero, he's the one who convinced me to go on this show and win it all." - Mark_

Mark, feeling rejuvenated, decided to carry out the plan he crafted eariler. He went to talk to Heath.

"Heath, what's up?" he asked.

Heath shrugged, "I don't know, bad?"

Mark chuckled, "You feel like your the next to go huh?"

"Yeah, dude," replied Heath, "I mean, those guys must think I'm a sneak or something."

"_I'm feeling vulnerable, I think Peter is going after I do. It just sucks, knowing you came so far, 29 days, to be voted out. Only thing that can stop me from losing is winning immunity." - Heath_

"Well," said Mark, "How would you like to join me and Natalie in taking out the Scratch 3?"

Heath looked at Mark, "Well thats a coincidence, I was wanting to talk to you about that."

"Peter's all for it?" asked Mark.

"Yep, he and I entertained the idea. But I think we want to pull it off, dude." replied Heath.

"_Once we have control, the Scratch 3 is going out one by one. Final Four; Natalie, Heath, myself, and Peter. I can't wait." - Mark_

Mark and Heath shook on it.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribe arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll bring in Natalie, returning from Exile Island."

Natalie came back, greeted by open arms.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Peter."

Peter did so.

"For today's challenge, you are going to be digging for puzzle pieces. Once you have all 20 pieces, put your puzzle together. First one to complete their puzzle wins immunity."

Everyone got ready.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All 7 survivors started digging quickly through all the sand, searching for pieces of the puzzle. Andrew was having a tough time digging through all the sand, as the others were accidentally throwing sand back at him. Arlando and Ryan were having a tough time, as Natalie was purposely throwing sand back in their holes, using her feet. Mark and Natalie were having the easiest time, as their digging happened to be away from the others. Both Heath and Peter were taking their time.

-Time Lapse-

Andrew found 11 pieces.

Arlando found 11 pieces.

Heath found 15 pieces.

Mark found 11 pieces.

Natalie found 13 pieces.

Peter found 17 pieces.

Ryan found 10 pieces.

-Time Lapse-

Andrew found 17 pieces.

Arlando found 15 pieces.

Heath found 16 pieces.

Mark found 19 pieces.

Natalie found 18 pieces.

Peter found all of his pieces, and he was starting on his puzzle.

Ryan found 16 pieces.

-Time Lapse-

Andrew found all of his pieces, and he was starting on his puzzle.

Arlando found 16 pieces.

Heath found all of his pieces, and he was starting on his puzzle.

Mark found all of his pieces, and he was starting on his puzzle.

Natalie found 19 pieces.

Peter was still working on his puzzle.

Ryan found all of his pieces, and he was starting on his puzzle.

-Time Lapse-

Both Heath and Peter finished at the same time, but only one was quicker...

…

…

…

…

…

"PETER WINS IMMUNITY FOR THE SECOND TIME IN A ROW!"

Everyone cheered for Peter.

"Well, Peter, your becoming a power house. 3 immunity wins. Tribal council is coming up, one of the 6 of you is going home after 30 days out here. See you there."

– – – – –

Coconuts Day 30

Heath patted Peter on the back, "Good job dude."

Peter smiled, "Thanks man."

"_Wow! Three times have I won the immunity! God has blessed me." - Peter_

Ryan and Arlando were talking about the vote.

"Tonight Heath is going home." said Ryan.

Arlando nodded, "Yeah, makes enough sense. He knows it's coming anyway."

"_Heath has been vulnerable since he played that idol that Kruz gave him. Tonight will be his last night." - Arlando_

Meanwhile, Mark and Peter were talking.

"Tonight, our plan will be fully operational!" cheered Mark, "Arlando is going first. He's the biggest one of the three and also the strongest."

Peter nodded, "OK, Arlando tonight? Then Andrew, and then Ryan?"

Mark shrugged, "I guess so. I haven't decided who's going after Arlando."

Peter chuckled.

"_I'm the swing vote tonight, I can stick with the Scratch 3, or Mark and Natalie. I'm going to stick with the group that will help me get to my million dollar prize. (chuckles)" - Peter_

– – – – –

The Coconuts tribe entered tribal council.

"Bring in the members of the jury,"

"Michael,"

Michael was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans.

"And Farmer, voted out last tribal council."

Matt was wearing a plaided buttoned shirt, and blue jeans.

"Okay. Mark, how was the reward?" asked Jeff.

"Exciting, I love my grandfather very much. He convinced me to go on the show, and win it all." replied Mark.

"Natalie, how will tonight's vote turn out?" asked Jeff.

"I won't say much, but this person doesn't know he's going home." replied Natalie.

Heath smirked.

"Heath, do you feel like your going home?" asked Jeff.

"I did, but I have plans, and I hope they work." replied Heath.

Arlando and Ryan looked at one another, worried.

"Arlando, are you worried at all." asked Jeff.

"Today, now I am. If I go, then there will be people in this game right now, that are liars." replied Arlando.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Andrew, your up."

– – –

Arlando's Vote: You are a sneak, and I hope you go home. (Heath)

Heath's Vote: Sorry bro, but you kicked me out of your plans. Can't let you get away with that. (Arlando)

Mark's Vote: I've been waiting to take control of the game, and now, it's come. (Arlando)

Ryan's Vote: Sorry, but you don't deserve to be here right now. (Heath)

Peter's Vote: Nothing personal. (?)

– – –

"If somebody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Heath.

Heath. Two votes Heath. (Heath nodded, not worried.)

Heath. Three votes Heath.

…

…

…

…

Arlando. One vote Arlando. (Andrew raised an eyebrow while Ryan's face took on a shocked expression)

Arlando. Two votes Arlando, three votes Heath.

Arlando. Tied three votes Arlando, three votes Heath. One vote left.

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Emerald Hill, and the third member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Heath. 4 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Heath glared at Peter as he took his torch and angrily gave it to Jeff.

"Heath, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the flames.

"Time for you to go."

Heath walked out without a word.

"Well, yet another Grounder member left the game. With the scores 5 Scratches to only 1 Grounder, can that one Grounder get back onto the top? We'll see, grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – –

Arlando – Natalie, Heath, and Mark

Heath – Ryan, Arlando, Peter, and Andrew

There is a new poll available, please vote on it.


	12. Episode 12 Turning The Tables

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Mark and Natalie conspired against their own Scratch members, and quite ironically, so were Heath and Peter. Both groups of 2 wanted the other group of 2 on their own side._

_At the reward challenge, Mark knew the most about the SEGA All Stars, and won a phone call home from his grandfather. He sent Natalie to Exile Island._

_Back at camp, Peter regretted making the decision with Heath to try blindsiding Andrew and Arlando. He swore more loyalty to Andrew, and was openly accepting the fact that Heath would be going next._

_Meanwhile when Mark returned from his reward, he told Heath about his plan. Heath, being as his plans matched Mark's, agreed to work with the minority to oust the majority._

_At the immunity challenge, Peter mastered at the puzzle, and won immunity for the third time._

_Before tribal council, Peter told both sides of the tribe that he would be voting for who they were voting, which were Heath and Arlando._

_At tribal council, Peter stuck with Andrew, Arlando, and Ryan. Heath was blindsided and was the next member of the jury. 6 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 6: Andrew, Arlando, Mark, Natalie, Peter, and Ryan**

**Jury: Michael, Matt 'Farmer', and Heath**

– – – – –

Coconuts Day 31

Ryan was shaking his head, smiling.

"_I can't believe I've made it 31 days into the game, and now I'm in the Final 6. How crazy is that? I hope I make it through all 39 days. Well, wait, I will, because now we have the game all wrapped up." - Ryan_

Elsewhere, Andrew and Peter were talking.

"Thank you for keeping your word, man." thanked Andrew.

Peter nodded, "No problem. I trusted you more then them anyway."

Andrew smiled.

"_Peter is a man of his word. I respect that, I really do. Problem is, with Peter, he's too big a physical threat. If he doesn't win immunity next time, I might want to get him out." - Andrew_

Meanwhile, Mark and Natalie were talking.

"Well, listen, we screwed up," repeated Mark, "We should of never trusted Peter with this deal. Now, we're next in line for elimination, and I'm not liking it."

Natalie nodded, "Only thing that can save us now, is if we try to persuade them into taking out Peter."

"Good luck." muttered Mark.

"_I'm screwed, but hopefully, Natalie goes home first, because this is all her idea, to turn on Andrew and Arlando. I just entertained it." - Mark_

Natalie smirked, "I always get what I want, baby."

Mark chuckled.

"_Mark thinks it'll be difficult trying to get Peter out, but I can actually see that happening. All I need to do is convince the 3 other Scratches into voting out Peter and then we're in the Final 5, at least." - Natalie_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribe arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, you will race in go-karts around an underwater course. First three to finish each of the 3 laps, wins reward."

Jeff whistles behind him, and on cue, a nice looking red Ferrari drove into view.

"First place wins this car, and 2nd and 3rd place go with you on the reward. First place also gets to send one person to Exile Island."

Everyone nodded and got ready for the challenge.

"Survivors ready? 3, 2, 1, GO!"

Andrew had some experience in kart racing, so this was no trouble for him. Arlando and Mark also had an easy time. Ryan was even trying hard enough to win the car, and Peter wanted to tone down his winning streak a little.

Mark and Natalie got ahead when Arlando lost control and crashed into Andrew. But Andrew just barely recovered and continued. Arlando took his sweet time getting back into full speed. Peter was starting to catch up. Ryan wasn't even in the race anymore. In fact, he stopped driving.

Andrew caught up to Mark and Natalie, just barely and...

…

…

…

"ANDREW WINS THE FERRARI! Looking for 2 more!"

Mark wavered around Natalie and moved up ahead.

"MARK IS JOINING ANDREW AT THE REWARD! Looking for 1 more!"

Arlando swerved around Natalie and just barely got ahead.

"ARLANDO FINISHES IN THIRD! ANDREW, MARK, AND ARLANDO WIN REWARD!"

All 3 of them high-fived and cheered wildly.

"OK. Andrew, you have to send someone to Exile Island. Who's it gonna be?"

Andrew thought long and hard.

"Peter."

Peter nodded, and left straight for Exile Island.

"Alright, Andrew, Mark, Arlando. All of you can hop into the car, and drive off. Use that GPS, it'll help you. Natalie and Ryan, not much for you two. See you later."

– – – – –

Exile Island

Peter grabbed his second clue, and started to follow it's directions.

"_I know I have an alliance, but I'm still a bit worried about upcoming votes. I am a threat in the challenges, and if I continue to win, I'll be out quickly once I do not have immunity. So having an idol around in my pocket might help." - Peter_

The clue said for Peter to look around the hut, on the outside. So, Peter started to dig around the hut when he saw no objects hanging out in the open.

It took him 20 minutes digging, when he found...

…

…

…

...the other hidden immunity idol!

"Yes! Thank you Lord in Heaven!" cheered Peter.

"_This idol guarantees me Final 4. So, I'm psyched." - Peter_

– – – – –

Reward

Andrew, Mark, and Arlando were enjoying the car ride. When they got to their destination; a outdoor tent, complete with a picnic, everyone was excited.

"_I'm so happy to win something valuable. I needed a car badly, and now I have one. I feel so blessed right now." - Andrew_

"_The food was really good! It felt like food heaven, I just wanted to stay there all day long!" - Mark_

Mark then remembered his plan, and then he broadcasted it.

"Listen guys," said Mark, "Should Peter not win the next immunity, let's take him out!"

Andrew looked at Arlando, confused.

Arlando thought for a minute, "Problem is, man, we like Peter. He keeps his word, unlike you and Natalie."

"It was all Natalie's idea to go up against you guys," yelled Mark, "Blame her for your 3 votes Arlando, not I!"

"_Mark got a bit defensive when I blamed him for trying to get me out. I'm beginning to think Mark was leading my boot, not Natalie." - Arlando_

Andrew stepped in, "Back to Peter, any reason why we should get him out, other then him being strong?"

Mark sighed, "You guys plus Ryan all want Final 3 right?"

Both of them nodded.

"You keep Peter around for Final 4, he may just win that immunity, guaranteeing him Final 3." said Mark.

Andrew nodded.

"_Mark does have a point about Peter. We keep him around, and then at Final 4 he might win immunity, and we will then have to turn on eachother." - Andrew_

– – – – –

Coconut Day 32

Not much happened on this day, Ryan and Natalie just did work, and nothing much else occurred. Andrew, Mark, and Arlando returned from the reward a little while into the day.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribe arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll bring in Peter, returning from Exile Island."

Peter came back, greeted by open arms.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Peter, once again."

Peter did so.

"For today's challenge, you'll be playing a game of shuffle board. You each have 1 puck. You make a move, and then your done. Person closest to the center wins immunity, safe from the vote."

Everyone got set up.

"First thrower is Natalie. Make your toss."

Natalie doesn't make much of an effort, but still tried.

"Natalie did a good throw. Can someone beat it? Next up, Andrew."

Andrew threw in a nice puck, and passed Natalie's.

"Andrew now has the mark to beat. Arlando is up next, can he do it?"

Arlando made a great throw, so much that it looked like it was tied with Andrew's.

"Let's measure that."

After some measuring...

…

…

…

"Just barely, Arlando beats Andrew for First. Mark is up next."

Mark just eased down, and concentrated on the shuffleboard and...

…

…

…

"Mark beats Arlando's mark! That is going to be difficult to beat! Hopefully, Ryan can do it!"

Ryan had a great toss and...

…

…

…

"Unbelievable, Ryan outbeats Mark's mark. Peter is up next. If history repeats, Peter wins immunity for the fourth time. If not, Ryan wins immunity."

Peter chucked his far, but not far enough.

"Not enough. RYAN WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of them cheered for Ryan.

"Good job Ryan, you secured a victory for yourself. You are immune tonight. The rest of you are not immune. One of you will be gone after 33 days out here. See you at tribal."

– – – – –

Coconuts Day 33

Arlando, Ryan, and Andrew came back to camp, ready to make a decision.

"Who's going tonight?" asked Ryan, "Cause I'm curious if Mark tried anything."

"He did," muttered Arlando, "And he's gone tonight. I don't trust him as much as Natalie."

"_Mark is trying his best to put all the blame onto Natalie, and you know what? That doesn't fool a Mexican like me. (chuckles)" - Arlando_

"OK," said Andrew, "Mark tonight, then Natalie next time."

Andrew then went off to tell Peter.

"Mark is going tonight." said Andrew to Peter.

"_I hate lying, but I have to. I can't tell Andrew about my idol. If he does, I'm an easy target tonight. I hope I am not targeted but if I am, I'll live with it." - Peter_

"Mark? Alright." said a relieved Peter.

"We're set for the Final 4, man! We can do this." motivated Andrew.

Peter smiled, and grabbed his torch ready for tribal.

– – – – –

The Coconuts tribe entered tribal council.

"Bring in the members of the jury,"

"Michael,"

Michael was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Farmer,"

Matt was wearing a gray t-shirt which was tucked into his blue jeans.

"And Heath, voted out last tribal council."

Heath was wearing a gray t-shirt and black shorts. He still looked pissed off.

"Arlando, how was the reward?" asked Jeff.

"Awesome, I never had a better time in my life then that moment right there." replied Arlando.

"Andrew, how are you voting tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Taking out someone who is a liar and backstabber. Can't let them sneak around the tribe any longer." replied Andrew.

"Mark, are you worried tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Nah, I might be next time, but not tonight. Well, at least I hope." replied Mark.

He chuckled.

"OK, it is time to vote, Mark, your up."

– – –

Arlando's Vote: I can't trust you anymore. (Mark)

Mark's Vote: I'm keeping my vote for you, even though your not going anywhere. (Arlando)

– – –

"If somebody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Arlando.

Arlando. Two votes Arlando. (Arlando nodded.)

…

…

Mark. One vote Mark, two votes Arlando.

Mark. Tied two votes Mark, two votes Arlando. (Mark rolled his eyes.)

…

…

Mark. Three votes Mark, two votes Arlando.

Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor Emerald Hill, and the fourth member of our jury, Mark. 4 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Mark nodded sadly, as he hugged Natalie goodbye, and gave a pat on the back to Andrew.

"Mark, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the flame.

"Time for you to go."

"Good luck guys!" said Mark, waving goodbye before he left in the abyss.

"Well it seems to me that the old tribal lines are all gone. Everything is still up for grabs at this point. You have 6 days left. Make them worth your while. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Arlando – Natalie and Mark

Mark – Arlando, Ryan, Peter, and Andrew

.net/s/6090540/1/Survivor_Midtown

thats the link to the next season of Survivor; Survivor Midtown! Well, just the cast list, nothing special. Meet the new cast and pick out your favorites! It begins on July 6th! Just 2 days after the finale of Emerald Hill!


	13. Episode 13 Does Friendship Matter?

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_The alliance of Andrew, Arlando, and Ryan plotted to take out Peter, for being a huge physical threat. The duo of Mark and Natalie also wanted Peter out._

_At the reward challenge, Andrew won a Ferrari, and Arlando and Mark got to join him for a outdoor feast. Andrew sent Peter to Exile Island._

_During the reward, Mark explained his plan to Andrew and Arlando. But it only made him more untrustworthy with the two._

_At Exile Island, Peter surprisingly found the other hidden immunity idol. Be unknown to Peter, Andrew had the other hidden idol. He made his mind up not to tell the others._

_At the next immunity challenge, Ryan mastered the shuffleboard, and won immunity._

_Back at camp, Arlando told Andrew and Ryan that Mark could not be trusted and that he should go instead of Peter._

_At tribal council, Arlando received 2 votes, but he got what he wanted. Mark was the next to go, becoming the fourth member of the jury. 5 are left, tonight, one more will go..._

**Final 5: Andrew, Arlando, Natalie, Peter, and Ryan**

**Jury: Michael, Matt 'Farmer', Heath, and Mark**

– – – – –

Coconuts Day 34

Natalie was sad to see her ally go home.

"_Mark and I were a great duo, but we got caught up in lies. But I'm not out yet. I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve..." - Natalie_

Natalie was talking to Ryan.

"Think about it, man," stated Natalie, "If you, Ar, and Andrew make the Final 3, and you don't win immunity, guess who's going home at 3rd? You are!"

Ryan thought about it, "What do you mean?"

Natalie rolled her eyes, "Dude, we need to take them out! You want a chance to win the money right?"

Ryan nodded.

"Well, then, we need to take them out!"

"_Natalie told me something that I did not realize yet. If I made the Top 3, and lost final immunity; then I would be going home. I did want to win, but if it means back stabbing my friends, I may have to." - Ryan_

"Listen, Nat," said Ryan, "It'll depend on who wins immunity, k?"

Natalie nodded, smiling.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribe arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, you will be competing in a challenge that mixes up previous challenges. We'll explain them as they go. After each round, one person will be eliminated. Last one standing wins reward."

"You will be taken to the same waterfall found at the Scratch beach. We've upgraded it a little bit. Given it hot dogs, chocolate, soda, and best of all; television."

Everyone cheered.

"Let's get started for Round 1. This round is from the first challenge you guys ever did; the mud crawl. Last one to come out is out of the challenge. Survivors ready, GO!"

Peter crawled like crazy through the crawl, Natalie and Ryan on his tail. Andrew struggled a bit, but Arlando was having a bad time; due to his big size. Peter and Natalie got through it first. Followed by Ryan. It was a race between Andrew and Arlando. Eventually, one came out...

"Arlando, your out!"

Arlando nodded, and sheepishly sat down.

"This round is from the one-on-one sumo fight. You'll use a heavily weighted bag, and try to knock off the other person. First up, Natalie vs Andrew. GO!"

It was a show of speed and skill. Natalie was almost ninja-like in a way, as Andrew could barely get his hands on her. But Andrew was using pure strategy to fool Natalie. In the end, one fell off the plaform...

"Natalie wins! She's moving on! Andrew's out."

"Next round is Ryan vs Peter. GO!"

Ryan just stood there, and allowed Peter to push him off easily.

"Ryan's out! It's down to Peter and Natalie."

Ryan sat down with the rest of his alliance.

"Final Round, you will solve this tiki puzzle from the immunity challenge following the sumo wrestling. Survivor's ready? GO!"

Peter was working hard to finish up the puzzle, but he was beginning to think, 'Maybe if I lose this challenge and then the next, maybe they might keep me around a bit longer.' With that, Peter started to slow down on the puzzle, allowing Natalie to finish quickly.

"NATALIE WINS REWARD!"

Everyone cheered for Natalie.

"Good job Natalie. Now, it's not fun alone, who are you taking with you?"

Natalie smiled, "Well, who else? Come here Peter!"

Peter nodded and joined Natalie.

"Now for Exile-"

Jeff interrupted her, "Exile Island is over with for the season. Sorry. You guys can follow me to the Scratch beach, and other 3 of you can head on back to camp."

– – – – –

Reward

Natalie and Peter found their way back to the old Scratch camp.

"_So much nostalgia! I remember this place, this is where my Survivor career began!" - Natalie_

Peter began to eat a hot dog, thinking.

"_I wonder why Natalie took me with her on the reward. (eyes widened) Oh no...she has an idea doesn't she? She's the next to go so why bother?" - Peter_

Natalie made herself a hot dog and joined Peter.

"So here's what I'm thinking." she said.

Peter looked at her, "Whatcha thinking?"

"Well, I think I can sway Ryan with us to throw Ar and Andrew out of the equation. He knows if he makes Final 3 with them he's getting third unless he wins final immunity."

Peter nodded, "True. But I heard Ryan is dedicated to his alliance. So why would he change now?"

Natalie smirked, "Cause I told him what would happen."

Peter's eyes widened.

"_How could Ryan not know that? Of course, you've been away from those two for at least 9-11 days after you swapped to Grounder. Things have changed. (face-palms)" - Peter_

"Well, if he's flopping, then I'm going with, I would like to have a chance to win the game, at least." said Peter, and he hand shook Natalie.

– – – – –

Coconuts Day 35

Ryan was opening up some coconuts, thinking about Natalie's offer.

"_If I do make Final 3 with Andrew and Arlando, they won't take me to the Top 2. But if I go with Peter and Natalie, maybe I will have a shot to win it all. I don't know, it all depends on immunity, and who gets it." - Ryan_

Andrew was out in the boat, fishing.

"_Next tribal council, Natalie is going home. If she wins immunity, then Peter's going. But, it's getting down to the nittygritty. You can't trust anyone to keep their promises. I hope Ryan and Arlando stay truthful to our pact." - Andrew_

Arlando was chopping wood.

"_I don't know why I've been targeted recently. Is it because I'm a threat? Is it because they're throwing their votes out on me? Maybe I need to win individual immunity for once. Maybe then I'll get my way." - Arlando_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribe arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll bring in Peter and Natalie, returning from their reward."

Both Peter and Natalie were greeted by open arms.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Ryan."

Ryan did so.

"For today's challenge, you'll be answering questions about each other. Whoever comes out on top with the most points wins immunity, and goes to the final four."

Jeff hands each survivor a questionnaire.

"Answer each question privately. There are 6 questions for you to answer."

After everyone has filled out their questionnaire.

"Now, your going to answer based on what you think the tribe answered. First question, who would you trust with your life?"

Everyone said Andrew.

"Everyone is correct. Andrew is the right answer. Next question, who does not deserve to be in the Final 5?"

Everyone said Natalie.

"Everyone is correct, again. Natalie is the right answer."

Natalie smiled, "I was right, you are jerks."

"Next question, who uses sex appeal as a weapon?"

Everyone said Natalie except Ryan who said himself.

"Everyone but Ryan got it right. Natalie is the right answer."

Everyone laughed at Ryan's answer.

"Next question, who is the most aggressive?"

Everyone said Arlando except for Natalie who said Peter.

"Everyone but Natalie got it right. Arlando is the right answer. Next question, who do you think is the most honest?"

Arlando, Peter, and Ryan said Andrew.

Andrew and Natalie said Peter.

"Correct answer was Andrew. Here's where we stand, Arlando and Peter are at 5 points, Andrew and Ryan are at 4, Natalie is at 3. Last question, who never shuts up?"

Everyone said Ryan except for Arlando who said Natalie.

"Ryan is the right answer, and that's it. PETER WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Peter.

"Good job Peter, your moving onto the Final 4! For the other 4 of you, tribal council, where one of you will not enjoy the final four. See you tonight."

– – – – –

Coconuts Tribe Day 36

Ryan went up to Natalie.

"Listen, I thought about our deal, and you know what? I'm down with it. Let's get Arlando out tonight, and move on with the game!"

Natalie smiled, "I knew you'd saw the light! Don't worry the three of us are voting for Arlando. Me, you, and Peter."

"_I'm making a big move to eliminate my friends, why? Because with them I can't to the finals! With Natalie and Peter, I can." - Ryan_

Andrew and Arlando were talking.

"Natalie tonight?" asked Andrew.

Arlando nodded, "Yeah."

"_At this point, I have nothing to lose. I'm going to at least the Final Three, what more could you ask for?" - Arlando_

Meanwhile, Natalie was going to talk to Andrew and Arlando.

"_I'm beginning to think Peter isn't 100% with me, because he is SO loyal to Andrew. So, since I'm their target, I'm going to trick them into voting Ryan out. If Peter doesn't vote Arlando, well hey, at least one of the Scratch 3 is out." - Natalie_

"Hey Andrew!" called Natalie to Andrew.

Andrew came up to Natalie, "Whatcha need?"

"I've been hearing things from Ryan." she said.

Andrew looked confused, "Huh?"

"Yeah, he came to me right after the challenge and said, 'Would you like to vote out Arlando with me, he's a big threat.'" said Natalie.

"_Natalie came to me, and said that Ryan is against us...hmm..." - Andrew_

"How can you be sure that Ryan is against us now?" asked Andrew.

Natalie groaned, "Andrew...please! You want to go to the finals? Take out Ryan, otherwise him, me, and Peter will walk away with the game. I will vote with you, and that's enough votes to send him home."

Andrew thought about it for a while.

"I'll think about it."

He walked off.

"_You can never be too sure of what people say to you. Natalie could be playing me, she could not. You never know. But, one of the problems needs to go. Now." - Andrew_

Natalie and Peter were talking.

"You still set for voting Arlando?"

Peter nodded, "Why?"

"Just curious, I don't wanna be backdoored."

"_I've been loyal to Andrew this whole time. I know who his group is voting for, but should I go with them, or Natalie? I need to decide..." - Peter_

– – – – –

The Coconuts tribe entered tribal council.

"Bring in the members of the jury,"

"Michael,"

Michael was wearing a green jumpsuit.

"Farmer,"

Matt was wearing a black jacket with blue jeans. He also wore sunglasses.

"Heath,"

Heath was wearing a black tank top and white basketball shorts.

"And Mark, voted out last tribal council."

Mark was wearing a dark green shirt with blue jeans.

"Peter, for the fourth time, you've had immunity around your neck." said Jeff, amazed.

"It's been amazing, since now I'm going to the Final Four. A feat that I'd never see happen for me." replied Peter.

"Ryan, is this game becoming ugly?" asked Jeff.

"Very. You have to make a lot of decisions in the game in order to get far, and I'm making one tonight." replied Ryan.

Andrew eyed him suspiciously.

"Andrew, how are you voting tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Voting out a threat tonight." replied Andrew.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Natalie, your up."

– – –

Andrew's Vote: I can't trust you anymore. (?)

Ryan's Vote: I want to make the finals. Too bad you won't take me. (Arlando)

Peter's Vote: This won't be a big surprise. (?)

– – –

"If somebody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, tonights the last time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Arlando.

Arlando. Two votes Arlando. (Arlando and Andrew were now worried.)

…

…

…

Ryan. One vote Ryan. (Ryan raised an eyebrow.)

Ryan. Tied two votes Ryan, two votes Arlando, one vote left.

Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor Emerald Hill and the fifth member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Ryan. 3 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Ryan shook his head, "Thanks guys." he muttered. He gave his torch to Jeff.

"Ryan, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the flame.

"Time for you to go."

Ryan saluted everyone off and left.

"You are now the Final Four. You have just 3 more days out here in the Emerald Hills, and a lot more is occur over those days. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Arlando – Natalie and Ryan

Ryan – Arlando, Peter, and Andrew

I think everyone is going to love Natalie for her great strategical move. :D

Finale will be July 4th! HYPE HYPE HYPE!


	14. Episode 14 Finale Pt 1

_36 days ago, 18 Americans began the adventure of a lifetime. Already divided into 2 tribes; the red Scratch and the teal Grounder. Both tribes had to pick out a leader right away upon arriving at the island. Scratch picked out Andrew, and Grounder picked out Scott. Both of them had to decide on a campsite, and then send one person to Exile Island. Grounder got the camp with a better shelter, and Scratch got a campsite with a better water source._

_Jared and Mark were the first few people sent to Exile Island. Believing Jared was sneaky and could find the hidden immunity idol quickly, Michael arranged for his boot. Even though some didn't want to judge Jared too quickly, the tribe came together to vote Jared off._

_The Scratch tribe had a natural leader, Andrew. But some, mainly Kory, didn't like his step up to leadership. Kory made an alliance with Arlando, Douglas, Joey, and Ryan. He even tricked Andrew into joining them, and made a big 6-man group. Even though Andrew was their first target, Kory's alliance ignored his pleas and eliminated weak link Marenda._

_Kory blamed Arlando for this move, and made him next to go. But when both tribes had to go to tribal council, Arlando won an immunity challenge, and saved himself. Back at camp, Natalie was convinced that she or Mark were going home next. She made a plan to deceive Kory into voting out strong competitor Joey. With this move, Kory destroyed what was left of his trust. At Grounder's council, a main group of 4 emerged; Michael, Farmer, Evelyn, and Peter. They made their first move, and weak link Amanda went next._

_Kory's only ally left was Douglas, and many of Kory's old allies tried to sway Douglas away from him. At tribal council, Kory was blindsided. Douglas refused to vote him out, and was now on the block. After his boot, Ryan formed a Final 3 alliance with Andrew and Arlando._

_When a tribal shuffle shook up the game, Ryan and Douglas were swapped to Grounder, and Heath and Peter were moved to Scratch._

_Heath and Peter fitted into their new tribe, but Ryan and Douglas were immediate outsiders. When Grounder lost the next challenge, Farmer proposed an idea to vote out Evelyn in order to get stronger. Ryan wanted to use this opportunity and blindside the group of Michael, Farmer, and Scott. However, Ryan went back on this and voted out Evelyn._

_While at Exile, Kruz found the hidden immunity idol, and at the reward challenge, he showed Heath secretly. But Scott caught him with it. When Grounder lost again, Kruz was worried when Scott told him to fess up about the idol. Kruz did so, and told him that he'll share it if he was spared that night. He was, and Douglas went home next._

_At Scratch, Mark and Natalie were outsiders, and tried to sway Peter over onto their side. However, Andrew and Arlando got both Peter and Heath into a 4-way alliance._

_When Ryan, the only Scratch on Grounder, was sent to Exile Island, Michael and Farmer had to make a big decision. Vote out Kruz, the idol holder, or Scott, the threat. In the end, Kruz joined Michael and Farmer and voted out Scott._

_The two tribes merged into the brown Coconuts tribe. Ryan rejoined his alliance with Andrew and Arlando. With the added votes of Heath and Peter, it seemed like Kruz, Michael, and Farmer were the next to go. Kruz was targeted first. Heath didn't like this idea, and told Kruz to play his idol. However, Arlando tricked Kruz into believing differently, and Kruz refrained from playing his idol, and was blindsided. However, Kruz gave Heath his idol secretly, with no one noticing._

_This made Heath leave his alliance with Andrew and Arlando, and tried to secretly remain loyal. But Ryan was convinced that Heath was out of their alliance. At the next council, Heath played Kruz's idol, but Andrew and Arlando stuck with him and voted out Michael, and then later Farmer._

_In an attempt to get the last 2 remaining Grounders with them, Mark and Natalie tried to convince Heath and Peter to stick with them and vote out one of the Scratch 3. But Peter, being extremely loyal to Andrew and Arlando, entertained the idea, but he never stuck to it, and Heath was the next to go, leaving Peter alone as the last Grounder._

_At this point, both Andrew and Peter had each a hidden immunity idol. But either one knew about the other. Mark tried to convince the Scratch 3 into voting out Peter, as he was a threat and the last Grounder. But Mark's constant strategizing caused him to be the next to go._

_Last week, Natalie was in for some serious trouble ahead when Peter won immunity for the fourth time. She convinced Ryan to backstab his old alliance by telling him things he did not know about, such as if he didn't win final immunity, that he'd be third place. Her plan succeeded, but she was still worried about Peter's loyalty to her. Natalie told Andrew that Ryan was trying to get Arlando out, and that they should vote him out. By doing this, Natalie knew that even if her original plan failed, at least one of the Scratch 3 would be eliminated. At tribal council, Peter sided with Andrew, and Ryan was blindsided._

_Now 4 remain,_

_Natalie; the female underdog._

_Arlando; the strong man._

_Peter; the loyalty-beats-all man_

_and Andrew; the leader._

_With only 3 days left, who'll be the Sole Survivor?_

**Final 4: Andrew, Arlando, Natalie, and Peter.**

**Jury: Michael, Matt 'Farmer', Heath, Mark, and Ryan.**

– – – – –

Coconuts Day 37

Andrew felt satisfied after tribal council.

"_I was worried that Natalie was leading us into a trap, but she told the truth, and Ryan turned on us. But, I'm beginning to think that Natalie planted seeds into his head." - Andrew_

Arlando came up to him, "Are we set for the finals, dude?"

Andrew nodded, "Yeah, man. Next tribal council, Natalie's going. Then hopefully Peter, if he doesn't win final immunity."

"_I can taste the money at this point. Day 37. That's an accomplishment for me. I want me and Andrew to make the finals. It'll be really difficult to vote between us." - Arlando_

Meanwhile, Natalie was resting on a log.

"_I need to win the next two challenges, and then hopefully win this thing." - Natalie_

Natalie sighed, "At least 3 more days, I can do it."

Later, Peter chopped a coconut, and looked over at Andrew, who was in the shelter.

"Natalie's next right?"

Andrew nodded, "Yeah, Arlando thinks she overlooked her stay here."

"_I'm at least going to the Final 3. But, even if I go to the Final 2, I doubt I stand a chance. I think Andrew and Arlando deserve it more then I do." - Peter_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribe arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Peter."

Peter did so.

"For today's challenge, you will navigate through a sideways maze. You'll have to climb your way out of the maze, and make it to the end. First one to exit the maze, wins immunity, and goes onto the Final 3."

Everyone entered the maze, and got into the middle.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Andrew and Natalie worked their way slowly, taking their time. Arlando tried his best, but he decided to just not try at all, instead hoping to let Peter win the immunity so that Natalie could go. Peter ran into some dead end, and then reworked his steps.

Andrew ran into Arlando, and Arlando whispered, "Dude let's let Peter win today, I want Natalie out."

Andrew nodded and shrugged, but he didn't slow down.

Natalie was trying her best, but Arlando tried to barricade her way, which made her mad.

Peter was getting closer and closer, and at this point, it seemed pointless to try to beat him.

"PETER WINS HIS FIFTH IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Everyone cheered for Peter.

"Congrats Peter, your moving onto the Final three. For Natalie, Arlando, and Andrew, one of you is ending your journey tonight. See you at tribal council."

– – – – –

Coconuts Day 37

Natalie was angry after the challenge.

"_Stupid Arlando got in my way, and prevented me from winning immunity. I bet that I would have won the challenge, but it didn't happen, all thanks to Arlando." - Natalie_

Arlando and Andrew were talking.

"She stands no chance tonight." laughed Arlando.

Andrew shook his head, "Mean thing you did, but it worked at least."

"_I know now that I can beat Arlando easily at final tribal council. Why? He has no social game. He is mean to everyone, except myself and Ryan." - Andrew_

"Problem is," said Arlando, "that we need to beat Peter at the last challenge, otherwise I'm a goner. He'll practically give you the million dollars."

Andrew chuckled, "Heh. Try your best, man. We'll be here on Day 39. Well, hopefully."

Arlando chuckled too, albeit more nervously.

– – – – –

The Final 4 entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of the jury,"

"Michael,"

"Farmer,"

"Heath,"

"Mark,"

"and Ryan, voted out last tribal council."

"OK, Natalie, you seemed to bring a lot more of your stuff then anyone else here." asked Jeff.

"That's because my game is over, I'm going home tonight. I can feel it. Andrew and Arlando are tight, and Peter has immunity. So, it's no big surprise." replied Natalie.

"Peter, if you didn't have the immunity, would you feel in trouble?" asked Jeff.

"Oh yeah, I've won 5 challenges so far. More then anyone else on the show. I would be vulnerable tonight if I wasn't immune." replied Peter.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Natalie, your up."

– – –

Arlando's Vote: Sorry, but I've got no choice. (Natalie)

Natalie's Vote: You are not going to win the money, are you? (Arlando)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Natalie. (She smiled.)

Arlando. One vote Natalie, one vote Arlando.

…

…

Natalie. Two votes Natalie, one vote Arlando.

Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor Emerald Hill and the sixth member of our jury, Natalie. 3 votes are enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Natalie smiled and hugged everyone but Arlando, "Have a fun last couple of days!"

"Natalie, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the flame.

"Time for you to go."

Natalie blew a kiss goodbye and left.

"You are now the Final 3. Tomorrow you will compete in your final immunity challenge, where one of you will win and make it to the Top 2. Grab your torches and head on back to camp. Good night."

– – – – –

Arlando – Natalie

Natalie – Arlando, Peter, and Andrew

– – – – –

Coconuts Day 38

Andrew, Arlando, and Peter were resting outside the shelter, watching the sunrise.

"_Natalie is gone, and now I need to do my best to win the final challenge. I really want to be up there, and prove to the jury that my strategy was the best." - Peter_

Soon, Jeff arrived at their camp.

"Rise and shine guys," he said, "Day 38 is here, and you have a big journey up ahead of you."

Jeff handed Arlando a map.

"Follow along this trail, and you'll find the 15 torches of those who have fallen behind you, in other words, voted out. Once you reach the end, we will begin the final immunity challenge."

"_This whole time, my strategy was to make friends and allies, and avoid making enemies. I didn't want to be a leader, but after seeing where it got me, I feel like I am a good leader. I deserve the money more then anyone in the Final 3 right now. But I still have to work for it." - Andrew_

"_I came in, wanting to be good to everyone. But I got pulled into new alliances and ended up backstabbing many of my old Grounder tribemates. I feel really bad about it, but I know I had to in order to make it farther. I hope I win the money, it would prove that my strategy worked." - Peter_

"_I made a bad choice in the beginning by aligning with Kory, but my new alliance with Andrew and Ryan propelled me all the way to the Final 3. I just wish Ryan was here instead of Peter. Now, we need to beat Peter and get him out." - Arlando_

– – – – –

The Final 3 began to walk their way along the trail, and came to Jared's torch.

"He was nice, but we couldn't trust him." said Peter.

"Mark said he was a bit creepy, though." replied Andrew.

Next up was Marenda's torch.

"Such a sweet young girl." smiled Arlando.

"It was sad to see her leave, though." frowned Andrew.

Joey's torch came next.

"I thought that was a big mistake for you guys." said Peter.

"Kory was in control," muttered Arlando.

Amanda's torch was next ahead.

"She was nice." said Peter, simply.

"More like hot!" swooned Arlando, wolf-whistling.

Next up was Kory's torch.

Arlando kicked it hard, "You suck!"

"I can't believe that I trusted him." muttered Andrew.

Next up was Junior's sister, Evelyn.

"I miss her..." said Peter, sadly.

"Unlucky," said Arlando, "Like her brother."

Douglas' torch came next.

"He was cool." said Arlando.

"He just trusted the wrong people." said Andrew, simply.

The army man, Scott, came next.

"Now this guy ROCKED!" wooted Peter.

"Strong competitor in the challenges." said Andrew.

Kruz's torch was next.

"I feel bad now that we blindsided him." said Andrew.

"He had the idol, he had to go." Arlando said.

Michael's torch came by next.

"He was a smart player." smiled Andrew.

"I didn't trust him after he gotten rid of Evelyn." muttered Peter.

The man with the nickname, Matt, came next.

"Matt was cool." said Andrew.

"I wanted to trust him," said Peter, "But I just couldn't."

Heath's torch came next.

"After we took out Kruz, I began to distrust him." said Arlando, smugly.

"He got too comfortable with his position." replied Peter.

Mark was coming up next.

"Mark was a cool guy, but he tried too hard." muttered Arlando.

"He is awesome, too bad he had to go." said Andrew, sadly.

Ryan's torch was up ahead.

"I can't believe he turned on us..." said Arlando.

"I think Natalie tricked him, to be honest." replied Peter.

Last, but not least, Natalie's.

"She was a great player," said Andrew, "I wish she was on my side."

"She was trying her best to get to the top, I respect that." said Peter, proud of Natalie.

At last they reached their final destination.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribe arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your final immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you once again, Peter."

Peter did so.

"For your final immunity challenge, you will assume the form of Sonic the Hedgehog holding two chaos emeralds. These emeralds are fake, so don't worry about dropping them. Your feet will be slanted at a 90 degree angle. If your feet come off either platform, or drop an emerald, or even move your arms out of position, then your out. Last one standing wins final immunity and chooses who sits next to them at the Final Tribal Council."

All 3 of the survivors got into their position.

"Challenge is now on..."

-30 minutes into the challenge-

Peter was feeling quite, comfortable, which scared Arlando. He was afraid that he and Andrew would not be able to beat him in the challenge.

Andrew was beginning to struggle with holding the position.

-1 hour into the challenge-

Andrew gave up on the challenge, as he couldn't hold the position any longer.

"Andrew is out, it's down to Arlando and Peter."

Arlando looked over at Andrew, "Now what?"

Andrew muttered back, "Do your best!"

Arlando looked over at Peter, who looked like he could be there until dock. Arlando looked back at Andrew and shook his head, "I think I'm screwed now, dude."

"_We should have taken out Peter instead of either Mark or Natalie. Cause I think he's too much of a threat. He's won 5 challenges! Maybe even a 6th one coming up!" - Arlando_

-2 hours into the challenge-

Arlando was starting to feel numb in his legs, but he was doing his best to hold on.

Just then, a fly came around and started to buzz around Arlando's head.

"Shoo! Go away! Your going to make me-"

Too late.

Arlando lost balance and lost his position.

"Arlando's out, Peter wins the final immunity challenge!"

Both Andrew and Arlando congratulated Peter, but were both upset.

"That was your Sixth immunity win, Peter. You have won more challenges then anyone else. We are heading over to tribal council now, to vote. It is getting late."

– – – – –

The Final 3 entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of the jury,"

"Michael,"

"Farmer,"

"Heath,"

"Mark,"

"Ryan,"

"And Natalie, voted out last tribal council."

"OK, here's how the vote is going to go tonight. Peter is the only one whose voting. Arlando and Andrew, you guys need to plea to Peter, and try to get him to take you to the Final 2. Arlando, you'll go first." Jeff explained.

"Well, Peter. I can tell you now, your not going to beat either one of us in the Final 2. Sorry, but it's true. You'll lose to me, and you'll lose to Andrew. Tonight, your vote should be based on who deserves the money the most. Who played the best? I'm done." pleaded Arlando.

"Andrew."

"Well, like Arlando said, base your vote on who needs it most, not who you could beat. So, go with your instincts, man." pleaded Andrew.

"Ok, Peter. It's time for you to make your vote. Go make it."

– – –

Peter went up and voted.

Peter's Vote: You did very well, man. But um, he deserves the money more then you. (?)

– – –

"Once the vote is read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the vote."

Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor Emerald Hill, and the last member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is Arlando.

Arlando nodded and hugged both of them goodbye. "Good luck you two."

"Arlando, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the flame.

"Time for you to go."

Arlando gave the peace sign and left.

"You have one more day in the Emerald Hills. Enjoy it, you earned it. Tomorrow will be a big day, as now the power shifts to the jury. See you tomorrow night."

– – – – –

Arlando – Peter

– – – – –

Coconuts Day 39

Andrew and Peter returned from tribal council, excited.

"_I can't believe I've made it this far into the game! At tribal council, Arlando said stuff about how I can't win against either one. I think that's B.S., as I think if I do a good job working the jury, then I can beat Andrew." - Peter_

"_I've planned it to be me and Ar in the Final 2, but Peter was really good in the challenges, and he beat us both. But, he has betrayed a lot of people in this game, I don't think he stands a chance." - Andrew_

Andrew looked over at Peter, "Thanks man, but I think you stood a better chance against Arlando, though."

Peter shrugged, "I know, but you have given me so much in this game. I honor your word, and you did the same. I wish you the best at final tribal."

Andrew nodded, "Thanks. So, what do we do now?"

Peter shrugged, "Who knows, I'm just relaxing, waiting for the day to end so that we can go face our destiny."

Andrew chuckled.

"_I've stuck to my word with my group. Sure, I betrayed Ryan, but he betrayed me first. Peter had betrayed a lot of people, and he may not get many votes." - Andrew_

Later in the day, it was getting late.

"OK Peter," called Andrew, "It's time to say goodbye to the Emerald Hills!"

Peter nodded.

"_Such a beautiful experience. God has given me so much, and I hope it paid off." - Peter_

After paying last respects, both Andrew and Peter set off for their final tribal council...

– – – – –

The Final 2 entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of the jury,"

"Michael,"

"Farmer,"

"Heath,"

"Mark,"

"Ryan,"

"Natalie,"

"And Arlando, voted out last tribal council."

"Congratulations Peter and Andrew. You've succeeded in making the Final 2. After tonight, there will be one winner. We're going to kick things off by starting with opening statements. Address the jury, and tell them why you deserve the million dollars. Peter, you first."

"Well, where do I start. I might have betrayed some of you guys, but please remember this; you betrayed me first. Evelyn was my only true ally, and after she left, I went with Andrew, Arlando, and Ryan's group. Call that betrayal, I call it strategy. That's all." explained Peter.

"Okay Andrew, your go."

"I came into this game on the chopping block, because I was perceived as the Alpha Male by Kory. I didn't think I was, I was just being the leader. I played the game from start to finish. I never lied to my alliance, nor did I betray anyone. Ok, that's it." explained Andrew.

"Okay, jury. You will soon get to ask questions or state the obvious to Peter and Andrew in a minute."

– – – – –

"Okay, it is time to address either or both Andrew and Peter. We'll start with you Natalie."

Natalie gleefully walked on up.

"I wish I was sitting up there instead, but oh well. My question for both of you is, who would you like to see be in the Final 2 other than yourselves." asked Natalie.

"You and Mark." said Andrew.

"Michael and Matt." said Peter.

Natalie nodded and sat back down.

"Heath."

Heath walked up and crossed his arms.

"Getting rid of me, was a good move by the both of you," said Heath, "Andrew, no respect was lost on your part, you were playing the game, and when you got me out, I was no longer with your guys game-plan anymore. Peter, on the other hand, you were my only hope; but you backstabbed me. We could have taken control of the game and make Final Four. Why didn't you do it?"

"Because the Scratch 3 was more loyal then you, Mark, or Natalie. I couldn't trust any one of you 3. That's why." replied Peter.

Heath nodded, and sat back down.

"Mark."

Mark walked on up.

"I was surprised that I went home before Natalie, explain why I did go home instead of her, Andrew." asked Mark.

"You were manipulative then she was," replied Andrew, "You tried to sway us into voting Peter off, and Arlando said that we needed you to go, so we took you out."

Mark nodded.

"Nice. OK, Peter. Your a great guy, but you are not fit to win this game. You lied, you betrayed, you jumped ship. Give me one reason why I should vote you." asked Mark.

"I can't really answer that question well, but uh, all I can say is, look into your heart and answer that for yourself." replied Peter.

Mark shrugged and sat back down.

"Michael."

Michael walked on up.

"Ok, Peter. Day 5. I asked you into an alliance with me and Farmer. Come merge time, you stabbed me in the back," said Michael, sternly, "At first, I didn't know you did stab me in the back. But when Farmer got all 7 votes in the next tribal, I knew you voted me out too. Tell me why you did all of this."

"You guys swore to me that all of us would stick together, despite swaps and switches and whatever. But, you guys voted out Evelyn instead of Douglas or Ryan." replied Peter.

"Dude, we wanted to win immunity! Evelyn sucked in the challenges, no offense to her. I knew you would be mad, but we didn't care. We thought you went on to a new alliance. And just my luck, you did jump ship!" yelled Michael.

Michael sat back down in disgust.

"Ryan."

Ryan walked on up.

"I'm just gonna ask you one thing Andrew, and I only need a one word answer. Who told you that I had conspired to vote you and Ar out?" asked Ryan.

Andrew was silent for a minute, and then...

"Natalie." said Andrew, simply.

Ryan nodded, and glared at her.

"Alright, thank you." muttered Ryan.

He sat back down.

"Arlando."

Arlando walked on up.

"Dude, Peter. You surprised me a lot. 6 immunities? Damn, and I thought I was strong. But remember, it isn't just a physical game," reminded Arlando, "It's a social game and a strategical game. But, you seemed to play more of a physical game more then the others. True?"

"You could say that, but I really didn't like playing the strategical game, and the social game was very easy for me. I make friends as a farmer makes food." said Peter.

Arlando nodded.

"OK." muttered Arlando.

He sat back down.

"Close us on up, Farmer."

Matt walked on up to face the Final 2.

"I really didn't expect you to be up on the Final 2, Peter. Feel the same?" asked Matt.

"I knew I would be, if I won immunities, but not if I didn't. Andrew and Arlando were really tight, and I couldn't split them up. They were a great duo. Arlando outta be up here then myself." replied Peter.

"Well, do you think you have a chance? Name a percentage." asked Matt.

"Uh...20%." said Peter, nervously.

"Andrew?" Matt wanted the same out of Andrew.

"Probably a 85%. But I could be wrong." chuckled Andrew.

Matt nodded, and went back to his seat.

"Okay, jury. You'll get to vote. Your voting for the person you want to win, not to lose. Time to vote, Michael, your up."

– – – – –

After the votes were casted.

"Thank you for being here with us. Now I'm gonna return to the states and read these out loud. See you there."

– – – – –

I did have an intention on putting this up yesterday, but I never got a chance to due to a fireworks show. I'll be putting up the reading of the votes shortly. I think you guys know who's going to win anyway, if your smart.

I've decided to put a hold on Survivor Midtown. That survivor will come last (before Heroes vs Villains.) Instead, I'm doing a different kind of Survivor. 8 of my OCs will be taking on a tribe of 8 game/anime/cartoon characters. It'll be called Survivor Reals vs OCs, for now. Someone please help me with a better title. .


	15. Episode 14 Finale Pt 2

Jeff soon arrived back in the states, in a city we call Chicago. Andrew, Peter, and the jury were sitting on a mock up stage of the tribal council set, waiting for Jeff with the votes.

Jeff soon arrived and greeted the survivors.

"What's up?"

All of the contestants cheered.

"Excited I see. Anyway, it's time to read the votes. Before I read them, here's whats at stake. One millions dollar prize, title of Sole Survivor, and a 2010 Ford Escort. Tonight, you want to see your name. It takes 4 votes to win. I'll read the votes."

"YAY FOR PETER! GOD LOVES YOU!"

"ANNNNNNDREW! ANNNNNNDREW!"

First vote,

…

…

Andrew.

…

…

Andrew. Two votes Andrew.

…

…

Andrew. Three votes Andrew.

…

…

The winner of Survivor Emerald Hill, is ANDREW!

Cheers erupted throughout the whole audience, with Andrew holding his hands over his mouth to keep himself from yelling in excitement. Peter congratulated him on the win. Soon the jury came over to the Final 2 and started to congratulate them. Then afterwards the first 9 contestants booted, Jared, Marenda, Joey, Amanda, Kory, Evelyn, Douglas, Scott, and Kruz, soon joined them.

"Andrew is more likely the most deserving winner out of him, Curtis, and Beat! All 7 jurors voted for Andrew to win the game! Peter received no votes! Cheers to Andrew!" cheered Jeff.

– – – – –

Thank you for reading my second season of Survivor. Especially to Champ 15 and Drrrockz, who were my only two loyal readers.

I loved writing to see Andrew win, I knew he would win from the moment I started to write out his character.

Survivor Midtown is starting soon, and right after that, will be Survivor All Stars. You could if you want start posting your choices for All Stars. But that's your decision.


End file.
